Vanitas Vanitatum, Et Omnia Vanitas
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Vaidade das vaidades, e tudo é vaidade. E quando essa vaidade principia uma vingança? [RemusBella] [SiriusRemus] [SiriusBella] [insinuação de RodolphusRabastan] Única participante do I Challenge de Vingança e Bronze no IV Challenge de Triângulo Amoroso.
1. Prólogo

**N.A.: Essa fic aqui é uma pequena (na verdade, imensa) loucura que eu mandei para um challenge de Triângulo Amoroso. Tem seis capítulos com o prólogo, e os nomes dos capítulos são de poemas de Álvares de Azevedo. **

**E, como eu percebi que as linhas andam comendo as minhas N.A., troquei o sistema, u.u**

**AVISO: Triângulo amoroso, com slash, ou seja, homemXhomem e ainda tem uma mulher no meio. Acha que o Sirius e o Remus se abraçaram "like a brother"? Acha que a Bella era apenas "a prima biruta" do Sirius? Acha que o Remus e a Bella são duas almas incompatíveis? Então, ou leia disposto a aceitar outras opiniões, ou aperte o botãozinho de voltar.**

**Outra coisa: mais para frente, sugestão de incesto. Acha que irmãos não devem amar irmãos? Se não gosta, não leia.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo**

Ele precisou sufocar o grito na garganta, sentindo lágrimas correrem pelos seus olhos em chamas com a visão.

Sirius segurou Bellatrix com fúria pelos braços, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela e o dela contra a cama. Olhos negros e prateados se encontravam, e ele ofegou ao ver aquele que considerara um amigo unir seus lábios aos dela, com voracidade e fome.

Sentiu sua respiração falhar quando ela correspondeu ao beijo, permitindo a entrada da língua dele, lábios se movendo em puro deleite. As mãos dela procuraram a cintura dele, rastejando como cobras dentro da camisa, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Com ânsia, ele correu as mãos pelo corpo dela, acariciando suas curvas. Sem se dar conta, seguiu cada movimento daqueles braços com os olhos, sentindo a boca secar de desejo.

Seu coração disparou alucinadamente quando as mãos dele procuraram uma abertura no vestido que ela usava. Erguendo os braços, ela permitiu que ele deixasse seu tórax exposto, exibindo dois seios perfeitos ocultos em um espartilho apertado. Seu fôlego perdeu-se ao observar Sirius, com dedos precisos e cuidadosos, desatar os laços do espartilho e mostrar ao mundo os seios de Bellatrix.

Nesse instante, ela pareceu achar que Sirius estava vestido demais, porque agarrou sua camisa e forçou-a para os lados, fazendo os botões voarem e ricochetearem pelas paredes. Depois, tratou de arrancá-la, para em seguida correr as mãos pelo peito nu e bem trabalhado do amante. Ele beijou com leveza os seios dela, sugando, mordendo e acariciando seus mamilos, enquanto os olhos dela se nublavam de desejo e gemidos escapavam de sua garganta. Aquela era a cena mais sublime que já tinha visto, e teve ímpetos de arrancar os próprios olhos. Parar de ver aqueles gestos lascivos, marcados a fogo em seu corpo.

Ela correu os dedos pelas costas dele, cravando as unhas na pele, enquanto trocavam outro beijo voraz. A boca dele correu dos lábios dela ao pescoço e depois pelo corpo inteiro, traçando uma trilha de luxúria e prazer. Então ela o puxou levemente, os dois caindo em cima da cama.

Sabia o que viria agora, embora não estivesse bem certo de que poderia suportar a visão.

Sirius segurou o cós da saia cheia de anáguas de Bellatrix, puxando-a para baixo. Ela se livrou da peça chutando o ar, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, abria os botões da calça de Sirius e fazia esforço para retirá-la junto com as roupas de baixo. Com uma risada rouca que o arrepiou até o fim da espinha, ele se levantou e terminou o serviço, aparecendo em todo o esplendor de seu corpo.

— Uau — disse Bellatrix. Não pôde deixar de concordar com ela, vendo o rival deitar-se ao seu lado na cama.

— Eu sei que eu sou lindo — sorriu Sirius, cujos olhos pareciam queimar de desejo. — E eu te quero. Eu te quero agora, Bellatrix.

Ela riu, mas parou de rir quando ele se abaixou e retirou suas roupas de baixo com um movimento sinuoso. Agora estavam ambos completamente nus, e achou que fosse desmaiar com a visão do corpo de Bellatrix, conhecido e, ao mesmo tempo, inexplorado como uma selva secreta.

— Diga que me ama — sussurrou Sirius no ouvido dela. — Diga que me ama e não a ele.

Bellatrix preferiu fazer coisa melhor. Com uma das mãos, buscou o membro do amante, já completamente ereto, e escorregou sua mão até a base, arrancando um profundo gemido.

Os movimentos se intensificaram e Sirius gemia seguidamente. Observou cada detalhe da expressão do rival, os olhos fechados, os lábios rosados entreabertos, a expressão transfigurada de prazer. De repente, ele segurou a mão dela e, afastando-a, ofegou:

— Ainda não.

— Ainda não — ela concordou, puxando-o para cima de si.

Sirius se ajeitou por cima dela, tomando cuidado para não sufocá-la com seu peso. Admirou como o seu rival e amigo poderia ser tão cuidadoso, e não sabia se desejava estar no lugar dele, prestes a consumar o ato com Bellatrix, ou no lugar de Bellatrix, sentindo as mãos dele acariciarem-no.

Ele a beijou com luxúria, e, com cuidado, a penetrou.

Ficou muito atento à expressão de Bellatrix naquele instante. Nunca a achou tão bela, mordendo os lábios num misto inicial de desconforto e prazer, cruzando as pernas em volta da cintura de Sirius, num gesto que aumentou o contato entre eles e provocou um longo e extasiante gemido.

Então, ele começou a se mover.

Sentiu dor e nunca pensou que pudesse amar e odiar tanto, ao mesmo tempo. Levado a um paroxismo de ódio e, ao mesmo tempo, de um sentimento inexplicável, poderoso, que queimou-lhe nas veias como ácido, poderia ir lá e matá-los, estrangular aos dois, apenas para senti-los morrer em suas mãos por terem-no subestimado. Sentir o último pavor, o último estertor de vida, a faísca divina se apagando em suas mãos.

Mas, enquanto os observava se mover, naquele movimento lascivo e luxurioso, sentiu vontade não de matá-los, mas de se juntar a eles. De sorver cada gota do prazer que lhes estava reservado. De provar dos lábios de Bellatrix, sentindo o sabor doce se desprender de sua pele; de sentir as carícias de Sirius, suas mãos bem-feitas correndo por seu corpo magro — de amar os dois, para sempre, até que soasse a trombeta do Juízo Final.

Sirius começou a murmurar alguma coisa em meio ao ato:

— Diga que me ama mais que a ele — o sussurro soou claramente. — Diga que me ama mais do que aquele raquítico.

— Eu te amo… — murmurou Bellatrix.

— Diga que me ama _mais que a ele._

— Eu te amo — ela disse, mais firme.

— Mais que a ele!

— EU TE AMO MAIS QUE A ELE! — ela gritou, puxando Sirius ao seu encontro, suas costas se arqueando.

A expressão dela se contorceu de prazer, olhos girando e suspiros escapando de seus lábios enquanto atingia o ápice. Algumas estocadas depois, o amante a acompanhou, com um grito de delírio, explodindo dentro dela.

Então, a voz dela soou, baixa, mas firme:

— Diga que me ama mais que a ele.

— Como? — repetiu Sirius, deitando-se ao lado de Bellatrix, sem entender exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

— _Diga que me ama mais que a ele. _

Um leve suspiro escapou dos lábios do rapaz, e suas mãos de dedos longos percorreram as curvas da face dela.

— Amo.

Sentindo-se queimar de raiva e de ódio, e um estranho torpor se espalhar pelo corpo, Remus Lupin, traído e acabado, se levantou de seu posto de observação atrás da porta, às cegas. Como um cão ferido, pôs uma das mãos finas em cima do coração dilacerado e partiu, trôpego como se tivesse bebido, cada cena vibrando em sua mente como se houvessem colado um retrato em seus olhos. Jogando-se no corredor, ele não pôde ouvir a última frase de Bellatrix:

— Então ele nunca mais irá nos atrapalhar, Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin saiu da mansão Black ainda em profundo estado de atordoamento, sentindo todo o seu corpo queimar e suas pernas pesarem. Um mal-estar lhe tomava conta, como se, naquele instante, tivesse percebido que estava num beco sem saída. E não pôde perceber que uma carroça velha o seguia a cada passo.

Andando pela noite londrina, ficou pensando em cada instante que o levara até ali, um homem febril caminhando pela calçada, sentindo a luz doentia dos lampiões de rua iluminar-lhe os traços cansados e tristes. Confusos. Traídos.

Sem dúvida, tudo começara quando conhecera James Potter, no fatídico ano de 1800.

James poderia ser uma excelente pessoa, sem dúvida, mas tinha umas idéias excêntricas sobre pessoas e famílias. Remus, que havia ido estudar artes em Florença, perdera todo e qualquer dinheiro na viagem e tinha verdadeiros desejos de se dedicar a uma arte em particular, a arte da escrita, fora apresentado ao boêmio rapaz num bar noturno, por uma pessoa cujo nome não se recordava. Talvez estivesse inalando absinto demais.

Mas o fato é que James fora o primeiro elo entre ele e sua perdição.

James era rico, o grande herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, e achou naquele magro menino escritor uma distração e tanto. Via nele os olhos de quem quer se aprofundar nos mistérios do mundo, combinado com uma inocência que muitos dariam tudo para destruir. Uma figura curiosa e pitoresca demais para o ambiente de um bar, e James achou que poderia ser seu professor de vida enquanto ele rabiscava palavras trêmulas em pedaços de papel.

Passou a andar com Remus por tudo quanto era lado. Levou-o para conhecer a tudo e a todos. Apresentou-lhe todos os tipos de ambiente, desde os salões cheios de luxo até os bordéis pestilentos, e, toda vez que lhe exibia algo diferente, olhava com ansiedade para ver se ainda havia a mesma inocência intocada em seus olhos. E ela sempre continuava lá.

Com o tempo, James foi se afeiçoando pelo escritor sem pátria, e, atraindo comentários de todas as rodas e salões, convidou-o para morar na sua mansão. Não queria mais ver a inocência do amigo extinguida. Remus provara ser uma pessoa verdadeira e com a qual ele podia compartilhar seus anseios mais secretos e suas dúvidas mais frementes. Entre eles, a sua paixão por uma jovem governanta, da casa de um de seus melhores amigos.

Ouvindo a história de James, que descrevia a jovem Srta. Evans como uma prenda vinda diretamente dos céus, caída nas mãos dos Black, Remus não se deu conta que os laços do destino se enredavam em sua volta, prontos para asfixiá-lo e terminar o serviço que James não conseguira fazer.

Adepto da escola literária ainda em início chamada romantismo, Remus deu os conselhos que pôde ao amigo desafortunado. Na verdade, lhe excitava estar diante de um romance, talvez um romance digno de um livro, e, talvez, ser o Cupido que, benévolo e oportuno, se aproxima de um casal infeliz para lhes dar uma chance de viver.

James se deixou contagiar pelo entusiasmo do jovem escritor e decidiu levá-lo para conhecer a dama em questão, esperançoso que, de contato com a própria, ele pudesse traçar algum plano ou opinião suficiente para que ele mesmo pudesse agir — pois o fato é que, apesar de toda a sua desenvoltura natural para com o sexo oposto, perto de Lily Evans ele se sentia apenas uma criança tola.Não sabia que estava levando o amigo para o buraco do qual ele nunca mais iria sair. Um túnel negro.

Túnel existente nos olhos dos dois herdeiros dos Black.

James marcou um encontro com o jovem Sirius Black, lorde conhecido pela sua graciosa beleza caucasiana, que fazia suspirar a todas as donzelas. Sirius Black exalava mistério por todos os poros de seu corpo trabalhado e de seu sorriso esperto, capaz de derreter até geleiras, quanto mais mulheres.

E homens.

Junto com o jovem Lorde Potter, Remus desceu da carruagem em frente à mansão Black, numa plácida tarde de abril em 1800. Lado a lado com o nervoso James, caminhou até o portão, onde ambos foram atendidos por um criado velho e encurvado, de aparência adoentada e uma pele esverdeada, que resmungava atingido pela inexorável velhice.

— O que desejam, meus Lordes? — perguntou com voz roufenha.

— Tenho um chá marcado com o Sr. Black para esta tarde. Anuncie James Potter.

Assim que as palavras "James" e "Potter" soaram pelo _hall_, uma voz calorosa respondeu de lá de dentro:

— Kreacher, mande-os entrar agora!

— Entrem, meus senhores — disse o criado em tom de resmungo, se afastando com a voz rouca e saindo a resmungar. James o olhou com estranheza, e ele mesmo guiou o amigo até o salão de visitas, com um sussurro:

— Eu, hein, os criados dessa casa ficam cada dia mais estranhos…

Remus riu. Ele nunca soube como fascinou o anfitrião, naquele instante, com um riso puro e cálido, algo difícil de se ver em pleno século da boemia. O jovem Black o viu entrar com James Potter e sentiu-se estranho, estranho em observar aquele porte pálido e doentio, e aqueles olhos claros que brilhavam de pureza — uma pureza que ele julgara jamais existir.

— Sirius! — cumprimentou James expansivo, puxando o jovem sentado no sofá e levantando-o, para em seguida trocar um abraço rápido com aquele que era um de seus amigos mais fiéis. — Obrigado por nos receber.

— Como se eu realmente tivesse alguma escolha, James — disse o outro. — Aliás, quem é esse seu amigo aí, que ainda não tive o prazer… ou, se tratando de alguns amigos de James, desprazer… de conhecer?

Remus corou, sem graça, e James, com uma risada alegre, tratou de apresentá-los:

— Sirius Órion Black, este é meu novo amigo, Remus John Lupin.

Com um sorriso tímido, Remus se aproximou do jovem lorde e lhe apertou uma das mãos, sentindo o olhar e o interesse incomum do rapaz sobre si.

Acabara de conhecer sua primeira tentação.

Todos os boatos que ouvira sobre a beleza fantástica de Sirius Black eram verdadeiros. Aquele rosto de traços definidos bem poderia estar estampado na face de um anjo, um anjo de longos cabelos negros — não fosse o sorriso malicioso e o brilho febril dos olhos acinzentados, que o faziam parecer encantadoramente mundano e material. Real. Seu corpo era trabalhado e bem definido, de fazer cada pescoço feminino acompanhá-lo ao passar. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção em Black não era a beleza e nem o corpo — era o ar de displicência, de doce irresponsabilidade que o faziam ter um toque de proibido.

Se houvesse uma personificação do proibido, esta com certeza era Sirius Black.

Aquela tarde se passou em estranha inexistência, enquanto James tagarelava sobre Lily — que provou ser uma garota realmente bonita e de forte personalidade, justificando cada comentário de seu valente cavaleiro — e Sirius e Remus trocavam olhares estranhos. Após algum tempo, a conversa evoluiu do assunto "Lily" para o assunto "família" de uma forma que Remus nem pôde perceber, e logo Sirius estava falando da afamada família Black.

Seu pai e seu irmão mais novo haviam falecido no ano anterior. Regulus andara metido com coisa que não devia — o que geralmente acabava acontecendo com todos os Black, sempre apoderados pela ânsia costumeira de algo irreal — e fora encontrado num cais, o corpo furado de balas. Órion, seu pai, morrera logo depois, o fígado corroído pela cirrose.

Agora ele vivia com sua mãe, seus tios, e algumas de suas primas. Sua mãe era uma velha e majestosa senhora, de rosto marcado por linhas de expressão e uma raiva gelada e eterna. Sua tia, uma mulher de gestos desastrados, que todos fingiam achar suaves por conveniência. Seu tio, um homem mais afeminado que sua própria mulher, dado a não-me-toques e frivolidades. Narcissa, sua prima caçula, era apenas dois anos mais nova que ele, o que lhe dava uns dezesseis. Havia Andrômeda, a prima do meio, mas esta fora deserdada da família ao se casar com um plebeu, um jovem padeiro que precisava suar — imagine, suar! — para ganhar o dinheiro de cada dia.

E havia Bellatrix.

A hora ficou adiantada e ambos tiveram que partir, com uma promessa lançada ao ar por James de conhecer os familiares de Sirius. E uma promessa secreta e silenciosa de Remus, uma promessa de olhar, de que se veriam de novo.

Na semana seguinte, a dupla de amigos retornou ao casarão Black. E então teve ocasião de conhecer toda a família.

Eram exatamente como Sirius havia descrito. Todos.

Menos Bellatrix.

E foi naquele dia que Remus conheceu a sua segunda tentação.

Ela possuía uma beleza magistral, soberana. A beleza e o porte de uma rainha, para quem todos são súditos e devem estar curvados aos seus pés. Se grande parte dos Black tinha a pele clara — no caso de Sirius, branca como o leite — Bellatrix era dona de uma beleza amorenada, um tom bronzeado, uma nuance admirável e desejável. Seus longos cabelos negros desatados caíam por seus ombros, enquanto que os cabelos de suas tia, mãe e irmã estavam presos conforme determinava a moda. Mas Bellatrix era mais bela que qualquer uma delas.

Também Bellatrix, como Sirius, se interessou pela inocência do olhar do jovem escritor romântico. Também ela se espantou ao ver a pureza daquele rosto e daquelas mãos que pareciam moldadas para a pena. Não duvidava do talento do rapaz. E desejou ter aquele talento para si, como uma prenda, um capricho.

E também Remus viu-se fascinado pela beleza de Bellatrix como se fascinara por Sirius. E pensou que ela era digna das mais belas palavras, das mais belas histórias.

As cartas estavam na mesa. E só restava jogar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envolvido como estava em seus pensamentos, Remus não percebeu aonde seus cambaleantes passos o levavam. Quem o visse agora, magro fantasma caminhando pelas docas, jamais adivinharia nele um jovem escritor cheio de sonhos e esperanças.

Esperanças desvanecidas com um beijo de Bellatrix.

Ele não podia fingir que não sentira seu mundo desabar, junto com todas as suas ilusões e fantasias, quando a língua luxuriosa de Bellatrix invadiu seus lábios, jogando-se contra a sua em uma batalha de prazer. Num só toque, Bellatrix lhe mostrou o real, o verdadeiro romance da vida, e Remus perguntou-se em que mundo estivera que não conhecia tais prazeres.

Bellatrix o deixava maluco com um olhar, com um beijo. Ele lhe jurou amor eterno, com a frivolidade de um homem, mas estava sendo sincero ao dizer que jamais a esqueceria. Movido pelo sentimento profundo que nutria por ela, começou a escrever como nunca, inspirado. Fazia os mais belos poemas e as mais belas histórias para ela, cuja vaidade aumentava consideravelmente ao ouvir o amante falar de princesas de longos cabelos negros.

Remus amava Bellatrix, e tudo seria perfeito.

Se não fosse Sirius.

Sirius, que, ao ver o rapaz cair nas garras da prima, sentiu algo estranho e feroz aflorar dentro de si. Que começou a provocar Remus. Que exibia seus sorrisos mais atraentes e arrumava qualquer desculpa para abraçá-lo, roçar as mãos de dedos longos em seu corpo. E tanto fez, que Remus começou a ficar confuso.

Por que sentia sua boca secar quando ele o olhava daquela maneira?

Por que sentia seu coração acelerar quando ele roçava sua pele na dele?

Por que sentia um doce arrepio tomar conta do corpo toda vez em que ele falava?

Foi nessa época que seus poemas sofreram uma mudança em questão de temas. A maioria falava de anjos andróginos de cabelos negros. A maioria falava sobre amor dividido.

Bellatrix lhe dizia que amava. Sirius lhe olhava daquela forma. Remus, o jovem inocente, sentia-se perdido no meio dos dois.

Até aquela noite em que os surpreendera traindo-lhe. Os dois.

Remus soltou uma praga para a noite. Eles tinham enredado-o em mentiras e falsidades. Para os dois Black, não passava de um caso interessante, um objeto de estudo, enquanto eles alimentavam seu caso sórdido pelas noites afora. Naquela época, Sirius e Remus tinham dezoito. Bellatrix, vinte.

Não percebeu que vultos seguiam-no pela rua.

Pensou em entrar em alguma taverna para se encher de vinho barato e de alguma prostituta magra e doente. Mas não. Queria continuar sua caminhada solitário. Queria alimentar em si ainda mais o ódio que nutria pelos herdeiros Black.

Queria se vingar por terem achado que ele era um idiota.

**PAM! **

Alguma coisa atingiu-o em cheio na nuca, fazendo-o despencar no chão.

Semi-consciente, sentindo tudo à sua volta se tornarem vagos borrões difusos, pôde perceber alguns homens vestidos de negro, sobre sua cabeça.

— É o Lupin? — disse um deles.

— É, sim. É bem como a mestra descreveu. Cabelos dourados, raquítico, um pouco aluado demais para perceber que estava sendo seguido.

— Mestra Black vai ficar satisfeita — disse outro, erguendo algo que Remus adivinhou ser uma pistola.

Fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando Sirius e Bellatrix Black com a força das pragas de um moribundo.

Um.

Dois disparos.

— E agora, como a gente se livra do corpo? — perguntou um dos homens, inseguro.

— Vamos fazer que nem disse a senhorita. Vamos levá-lo para Liverpool. Coloquem-no na carroça.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na noite seguinte, Remus Lupin foi abandonado como um saco de batatas num barco que saía de Liverpool para Rouen, na França.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respirou fundo. A dor era lancinante, aguda. A cada inspirar, as pontadas furavam seu peito. Não iria durar muito tempo.

_Não. _

Tinha que matá-los.

Não havia mais as letras e as histórias, não havia mais James, não havia mais o ideal romântico que ele acalentara por tanto tempo.

Mas havia a vingança.

Sirius Black mandara matá-lo. Bellatrix Black zombara de seu amor. Eles iriam receber a mão pesada de sua vingança. Nem que para isso tivesse que voltar do inferno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.: Próximo capítulo, Rabastan Lestrange e sua primeira aparição.**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Leu? Gostou muito e achou que a autora manda muito bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


	2. E devora o meu ser mortal desgosto!

**N.A.: E segue capítulo 2! Só não me peçam pra dizer de qual poema do Álvares de Azevedo tirei esse verso, porque eu nem lembro.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: E devora meu ser mortal desgosto!**

Sete anos depois.

Paris.

A Cidade-Luz não conseguia fazer jus ao nome naquela noite. Já havia algum tempo que uma tempestade assustadora caía torrencialmente sobre as cabeças dos desprevenidos parisienses. Os seres que caminhavam na escuridão há muito já haviam se recolhido à luminosidade febril dos bares e não havia quem se aventurasse entre os relâmpagos lá fora, fosse para o que fosse.

Quem observava a chuva, porém, ficou surpreso de ver um vulto negro caminhando pela rua.

Enrolado em uma capa de cor preta, se encolhendo para se proteger da ação do vento, alguém andava contra a tempestade, como que procurando vencê-la.

Deve ter concluído que era impossível, porque se recolheu apressado à taverna mais próxima.

O cheiro de bebida barata e as risadas estridentes das prostitutas fizeram Rabastan Lestrange franzir o nariz.

Sabendo o tipo de lugar onde estava, tratou logo de pedir um uísque, pensando em se esquentar. Estava molhado até os ossos. Em Londres não chovia tanto, ele achava. Bem, talvez chovesse.

Mas, fosse como fosse, ele teria que se acostumar, pois nunca mais veria a Inglaterra de novo.

Maldita Bellatrix.

Após vinte e cinco anos de cumplicidade fraternal, a víbora de cabelos negros conseguira afastá-lo de seu irmão. Como se a amizade entre eles não significasse nada.

Justo quando faltava tão pouco!

O uísque trazido pelo garçom pesava na garganta.

Tinha vontade de estrangular Bellatrix com suas próprias mãos.

E, ainda por cima, todas as mesas estavam cheias.

Procurou achar um lugar para se sentar, mas as mesas e o chão estavam cheios de gente deplorável, desdentados, que riam já tomados pela bebida, ou de prostitutas que se esfregavam contra os passantes.

A tempestade parecia divertida agora.

Seus olhos voaram por entre as mesas e se fixaram naquela que tinha o ocupante mais respeitável.

Um rapaz bebia num canto escuro do recinto. Sua face era limpa, ao contrário das outras, mas sua expressão era fechada e distante, como se estivesse se afogando no desespero, e seus olhos não tinham brilho algum. Fitava a taça de vinho como se estivesse muito distante dali.

Com desenvoltura, Rabastan abriu caminho entre as mesas até o rapaz, que, ao vê-lo caminhando em sua direção, desviou os olhos para o teto, parecendo enfastiado.

— Posso me sentar aqui? — perguntou o londrino em bom francês.

— Se não tiver outro lugar para sentar… — a voz dele era cheia de sarcasmo.

Sem cerimônia, Rabastan se largou na cadeira em frente ao rosto amargo do desconhecido, que preferiu ignorar o novo companheiro de mesa e tomou um longo gole de vinho.

Tentando puxar conversa, o londrino disse insinuante:

— As pessoas costumam beber por três motivos: por estarem acompanhadas, por curiosidade ou para esquecer. Não vejo ninguém te acompanhando e lhe falta o ar de quem aprecia o vinho pela primeira vez. O que um rapaz como você pode querer esquecer?

Ele bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

— Assuntos meus.

— Ora, vamos — Rabastan tentou ser cordial, embora se sentisse esquisito fazendo aquilo. — Não há nenhum problema. Se isso te ajuda, eu nem sou daqui. Sou de Londres.

— Londres?

A palavra soou como um fantasma pairando entre os dois.

— Londres. Inglaterra.

— Conhece Bellatrix Black?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que Rabastan se desconcertou, olhando para o outro como se o tivesse visto pela primeira vez.

— Por quê? Conhece Bellatrix?

— É certo que conheço, senão não teria perguntado — a resposta foi seca. — E, pelo visto, você também a conhece.

O londrino engoliu em seco.

— Ela é esposa do meu irmão.

— Casou-se, então — comentou o outro, com ar de casualidade. — Presumo que seu irmão seja rico.

— Dono de uma das maiores fortunas do país.

— Está explicado porque ela se casou com ele. Sete anos…

O rapaz tomou mais um gole de vinho. Rabastan tomou seu uísque com raiva:

— É dela a culpa de eu estar aqui, agora, nessa taverna fedorenta, em vez de estar na Inglaterra, ao lado de meu irmão…

Viu os olhos dele se erguerem.

— Você fez alguma coisa a ela?

— Eu estava quase provando a Rodolphus, meu irmão, que ela o trai! Quase! Eu só precisava de mais umas pistas, eu estava a ponto de armar o flagrante, mas ela conseguiu! — ele bufou.

— Ela trai Rodolphus, então.

— Sim.

— Com Sirius Black.

— Como sabe? — perguntou Rabastan francamente espantado.

— Eles me passaram a perna uma vez.

Aquelas palavras atingiram o outro em cheio.

Numa taverna de Paris, longe de casa, odiando Bellatrix, encontrara alguém que parecia também ter estado no caminho dela.

Coincidência?

— E pensar que eu nunca teria entrado aqui se não fosse a tempestade! — exclamou. — Que… inusitado, eu diria. Como eles te passaram a perna?

— Eu… mandaram me matar. Sei que foram os dois, juntos. Não é uma história que eu possa contar inteira aqui, mas eu gostava de Bellatrix, e ela e Sirius me traíram, fisicamente. Eu vi os dois… juntos… e, na mesma noite, levei dois tiros. Fui levado até Liverpool. Jogado num navio para Rouen.

— Como… como você sobreviveu?

— Não sei — o rapaz foi sincero. — Me encontraram, sabe, no navio. E cuidaram de mim. Estava curado, quando cheguei a Rouen. Mas ainda não sei como me salvei.

— E por que não voltou à Inglaterra?

Ele riu alto.

— Se eu tivesse dinheiro…

Mais um gole de vinho. Um suspiro.

Um suspiro que atravessou Rabastan como uma flecha.

Trêmulo, o jovem Lestrange ergueu o braço e pediu outro uísque, o seu havia acabado. Uma idéia aterradora lhe passava pela cabeça e ele precisaria de álcool se quisesse aceitá-la.

Vingança.

Mas vingança era errado, pensou.

O garçom trouxe o uísque e Rabastan bebeu um gole.

Pensou em Rodolphus dizendo que não gostava de uísque e sentiu-se muito mais corajoso.

Teria sido o destino que, convocando aquela tempestade, o teria levado àquela taverna?

— Qual é o seu nome? — perguntou.

— Lupin. Remus John Lupin.

— Bem… Remus… Posso te chamar de Remus?

— À vontade. Não tenho mais brios.

— Remus… Está interessado em me ajudar?

— Ajudar-lhe? Como?

— Nós dois queremos algo: vingança. Eu tenho certeza que ambos queremos isso. Mas estamos incompletos. A você faltam recursos. A mim, espaço para agir.

— Está sugerindo…

— …que nos unamos e alcancemos um equilíbrio.

Remus piscou. Considerava.

Ele jurara que iria se vingar.

— O que planeja fazer?

Rabastan sorriu.

— Liverpool. É uma cidade costeira, longe de Londres e perfeita para dois recém chegados de Paris se ocultarem por algum tempo, especialmente se um deles não quer que ninguém saiba que ele voltou para a Inglaterra.

— Por que você não pode voltar à Inglaterra?

— Não posso voltar a Londres, mais precisamente. Rodolphus me proibiu de voltar.

— Mas seu irmão é tão poderoso assim?

— Dentro de mim, é.

A resposta foi simples, mas Remus a entendeu perfeitamente.

— E depois, o que faríamos?

— Você iria a Londres, sozinho. E então poderia falar com Rodolphus. Falar o que aconteceu. Falar que eu não sou má influência para Antares…

— Quem é Antares?

— O filho de Bellatrix e Rodolphus.

Rabastan sentiu como se tivesse lançado uma bomba para o ar. Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram ligeiramente, e ele engoliu o resto do vinho de um trago, como se decidisse que precisava de álcool para absorver a notícia.

— Ela teve um filho?

— Sim. Antares Regulus, mas só o chamamos de Antares. Ela jura por toda a lei que é filho de Rodolphus, mas quem vê o garoto concorda que parece muito mais com o primo de Bella…

— Com Sirius.

— Sim. Eu tentei mostrar isso a Rodolphus, mas, quando se trata de sua protegida, ele simplesmente não me escuta.

Remus suspirou, abalado.

— Gostei da sua proposta. Mas só aceito com uma condição.

— Qual?

— Me deixe fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Sem dizer nada ao seu irmão.

— E qual é o seu jeito?

— Você verá.

Rabastan deu uma risada. Estendeu a mão para Remus por cima da mesa e o outro a apertou. Sorriam.

Lá fora, um trovão ressoou alto, como se fosse um presságio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix nunca se sentira segura o suficiente para deixar a porta de seu quarto destrancada durante as suas entrevistas com Sirius.

Mesmo naquele instante, em que as respirações ofegantes voltavam ao normal, e aquele silêncio precioso imperava no recinto, ela não conseguia se esquecer que a Mansão lestrange abrigava vários e prováveis delatores.

E era nisso que estava pensando quando a voz dele interrompeu sua reflexão:

— Bella, não dá. Eu não agüento mais.

— Não agüenta o quê, Sirius? — ela perguntou, sem parecer dar muita importância.

Sirius riu, amargo.

— Bella, alguém já te disse que você é a rainha do cinismo?

— Uma ou duas vezes, mas não tenho tempo para ouvir esse tipo de choramingo agora. Ou diz o que quer dizer ou parta.

Mais que acostumado às palavras frias de Bellatrix, Sirius riu de novo:

— Você não parecia tão ansiosa para se livrar de mim agora há pouco…

— Vai falar ou não?

— Falarei — ele disse, e seu semblante se tornou repentinamente sério. — Falarei que não suporto mais esta situação! Não suporto mais olhar para Antares e vê-lo chamando o inútil que você tem por marido de pai! Me ver espelhado nele e não poder abraçá-lo, chamá-lo de filho! Como você acha que eu me sinto?

Bellatrix suspirou, com se fosse uma questão que ela já houvesse se cansado de discutir.

— Sirius, eu já lhe expliquei porque criamos Antares como filho de Rodolphus.

— Sim, para você poder ter jóias como esta!

O dedo acusador apontou para o anel que adornava um dos dedos dela, fino e brilhante, prateado.

— Eu já lhe disse, Rodolphus quis me fazer uma surpresa, e…

— O problema não é o anel, Bellatrix! É o que ele representa! É a vida de luxo que você não pôde largar, mesmo vivendo às custas de coisas erradas!

— Você sabe que não é por isso — repreendeu Bellatrix. — Não é por isso que eu nada falo.

— Tenho cá minhas dúvidas.

— Diabos, Sirius, não seja infantil! Eu _precisava _que Rodolphus assumisse o filho. Eu não ia ser nada além de uma vagabunda se ele não assumisse!

— Então eu casaria com você, você não seria uma vagabunda! — Sirius rosnou, frustrado. — Se eu pudesse voltar seis anos no tempo…

— Mas não pode! Sirius, somos primos. A família nunca permitira. Seríamos deserdados.

— Meu e minha mãe também são primos!

— De terceiro grau, há diferença!

— Há diferença apenas para você, que quer evitar-me por toda a lei!

— Sirius, não se comporte como se eu não lhe desse atenção. Deixe, _ao menos uma vez na vida_, de ser a criança mimada que é!

— Por quê? Senão vai mandar me matar? — Os olhos dele brilhavam de ressentimento. — Ou, talvez, me exilar? Como fez a Rabastan?

Bellatrix suspirou.

— Ele estava sendo péssima influência para Antares.

— Bella, por que você insiste em tentar me enganar com essas desculpas? Eu não sou o palerma do seu marido, para acreditar em tudo o que você diz.

Novo suspiro.

— Se você quer realmente saber, o maldito estava em vias de provar a Rodolphus que temos um caso.

Foi a vez de Sirius suspirar, massageando as têmporas para tentar se acalmar. Odiava quando Bellatrix fazia essas coisas sem consultá-lo.

Como naquela vez.

— Talvez fosse melhor que ele tivesse dito mesmo. Aí não precisaríamos nos apoiar em mentiras.

— Sirius, a nossa família foi construída sobre mentiras. Não é algo que possamos negar. Está no sangue.

Os dois se levantaram. Havia verdadeira amargura nos olhos de Sirius enquanto ele vestia as roupas largadas no chão e espanava o terno cheio de sujeira.

— É melhor ir, Sirius — disse Bellatrix. — Rodolphus logo voltará.

— Posso… posso me despedir de Antares? Vê-lo, ao menos?

— Ele está dormindo.

— Não me importo. Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo.

Bellatrix não pôde negar aquele pedido de olhos desesperados.

— Vamos._Em silêncio._

Não foi preciso realmente dizê-lo. Tão logo recebeu a permissão, Sirius estava alerta como um cão que pressente o perigo — e, como em todas as vezes em que sentia o perigo, sorria

Bellatrix foi na frente, a fim de verificar se olhos ávidos não espiavam o corredor. Olhou para todos os lados, e só aí fez um gesto para que o amante a seguisse, o que Sirius fez sem emitir ruído.

O quarto de Antares Regulus Black Lestrange era o último do corredor. Assim que o alcançou, Bellatrix abriu a porta com cuidado extremo para evitar que ela rangesse e o menino despertasse. Entrou rapidamente, no que Sirius a imitou.

Havia, em todo o quarto, apenas a luz fraca de uma vela, que lançava formas estranhas sobre a figura pálida do garoto adormecido.

Parecia um anjo do romantismo. Cabelos negros como a noite eterna dos apaixonados e um rosto tão branco quanto a neve que desce sobre Londres no inverno. Seus olhos estavam cerrados em pálpebras tão brancas quanto o resto do rosto, mas, se estivessem abertos, revelariam orbes cor-de-mel que nenhum dos Black jamais possuíra.

— Antares… — murmurou Sirius, passando levemente a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

Bellatrix, à luz da vela, podia ver a dor nos olhos do amante. E o brilho.

O brilho de quem ama.

Naquele instante, ela o odiou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.: E assim conclui-se capítulo 2! Só duas ceninhas, mas elas são importantes para explicar minhas intenções com a história. **

**Surge Rabastan Lestrange, o irmão dedicado, e se alia a Remus. Lindo, não?**

**Próximo capítulo, Família Potter e Rodolphus Lestrange!**

**Agradecimentos a **_Reee_,_ nessan black _**e **_Faith.l_**, pelos comentários!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! A autora agradece!**


	3. É a alma do poeta que desperta

N.A.: E chega o capítulo 3!!! Essa fic foi a única participante do I Challenge de Vingança, então, eu ganhei, u.u Estou esperando o resultado do IV Challenge de Triângulo Amoroso. Torçam, hein?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: É a alma do poeta que desperta

Um mês depois.

Liverpool, Inglaterra.

O cais de Liverpool estava agitado. O início do mês trazia todo tipo de cargueiros, com todo tipo de carga. De matéria-prima a gêneros alimentícios, tudo passava pelo cais, e era preciso ser rápido — o progresso não pode parar.

No meio daquele furor, passageiros que chegavam até a Inglaterra passavam despercebidos.

E, na mente dos dois homens que saíam do cais, isso não poderia ser mais propício.

— Você não quer descansar nem por uma noite? — perguntou Rabastan. — Foi uma longa viagem.

— Prefiro partir imediatamente — disse Remus. — Já esperei tempo demais…

— Tem lugar para ficar?

— Eu me ajeito. James Potter ainda mora em Londres?

— O amigo do Sirius? Mora, sim. Casou-se e tem um filho.

— Com Lily Evans?

— Lily Potter, agora. Foi um escândalo, porque Lily era criada dos Black, mas, bem, Potter nunca ligou para escândalos. Por quê? Vai tentar arrumar lugar na casa dele?

— Éramos amigos antigamente. Espero conseguir abrigo.

— Tomara — disse Rabastan pressuroso. — Assim que se instalar em Londres, me mande um telegrama.

— Certo.

— Se acontecer algo errado, me mande um telegrama também.

— Certo.

— E… quando você… estiver prestes a… Me mande um telegrama.

— Certo.

Os dois atravessaram a cidade sem falar muito, e entraram na estação de trem. Remus comprou um bilhete de passagem para o próximo trem rumo a Londres. Sentaram-se num dos bancos, o vento frio do Norte fustigando suas faces, lentamente tornando-as vermelhas.

Havia o silêncio e não mais que isso.

Quando o apito do trem anunciou a chegada do destino, Remus e Rabastan levantaram-se. O primeiro apanhou as parcas bagagens, segurando-as com firmeza, e encarou o companheiro.

Não foi preciso despedidas.

Quando o trem partiu, indo a Londres, Rabastan ficou olhando-o se afastar.

Pensando se, algum dia, veria Remus Lupin de novo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter, após o nascimento o filho, tornou-se um homem que ele mesmo classificaria de "prosaico".

Com efeito, possuía o que chamava de "pequena família feliz". Tinha uma esposa que amava muito, e por quem realmente lutara. Tinha um filho que era o seu retrato, e cujos olhos lembravam os da mãe. Tinha uma casa bonita e dinheiro de sobra.

Tinha uma mesa de jantar e sentava na cadeira da ponta, com seu filho de um lado e a esposa do outro. Rezava antes de comer — rezava, ele, que anos atrás desprezava qualquer manifestação religiosa! —, e, após o jantar, sentava na sala, com seu filho no colo, e começava a contar histórias antigas, sobre guerreiros e princesas, até que ele adormecesse. Sua esposa, que até ali estaria sentada ao seu lado, levava Harry até sua cama, e os dois o punham para o dormir. Nessas horas, James pensava em como a vida era engraçada.

Procurando a perfeição em festas e cabarés, a encontrara numa vida tranqüila com sua família.

Depois de colocar Harry para dormir, as atividades de James variavam. Geralmente, ele e Lily sentavam perto da lareira, eternos namorados, e ele contava tudo o que lhe sucedia de interessante no dia, embora, às vezes, os dois saíssem para o teatro ou algum evento parecido.

Naquele dia, em especial, ele e Lily estavam há um bom tempo em silêncio, pensando em como a providência fora generosa com eles.

E foi então que as batidas começaram.

Lily, surpresa, olhou para o marido:

— Quem pode ser, a esta hora?

— Não sei… — disse James, cujo semblante denotava preocupação. — Fique aqui. Eu vou atender.

— Cuidado, James.

— Tomarei cuidado.

Passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado e ajeitando os óculos no rosto, James caminhou lentamente até o _hall _de entrada. Suspirou — as batidas continuavam, leves e ritmadas —, e abriu a porta.

Não encontrou nada demais — nem bandidos, nem revolucionários, nem exército. Era um só um homem de aspecto triste, carregando duas malas — e que tinha os olhos mais opacos que James jamais vira.

— Olá… Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? — perguntou o dono da casa, calmo.

O homem sorriu, como se visse graça em alguma coisa. Um sorriso quase irônico.

Um sorriso morto.

— Não lembra de mim, não é, James?

Não, James não lembrava.

— Eh… Talvez de algum bordel? — sugeriu, sem graça.

O outro balançou a cabeça.

— Não esperava mesmo que você se lembrasse. A última vê que te vi foi há sete anos. E, de lá para cá, sinto como se tivesse envelhecido uns vinte.

James não sabia o que fizer. A figura castanha e de face limpa lhe era levemente familiar, mas ele simplesmente não se lembrava de onde o conhecia — onde é que tinha encontrado uma pessoa de voz tão amarga que tinha intimidade suficiente para visitá-lo àquela hora da noite?

— Deixe-me ver… eu era poeta. Fui para Florença estudar artes, mas perdi todo o dinheiro na volta. Conhecemos-nos quando eu vendia poesias na rua…

O queixo de James caiu.

— Remus? Remus Lupin?

— É, sou eu.

Os olhos castanhos de James correram novamente pelo homem parado à sua porta, e ele pôde ver — era como se fosse o cadáver daquele jovem romântico que ele encontrara tantos anos atrás.

Ao ver quão mortos estavam os lagos dourados dos olhos de Remus, ele sentiu o peito se apertar.

Então, era assim que ficavam aqueles olhos sem inocência?

— Remus…

— James.

Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra. O de cabelos bagunçados avançou e abraçou o homem parado à sua porta como se fosse um irmão perdido há muito tempo, sem saber que, ao fazê-lo, estava apenas cumprindo o seu papel nas tramas do destino: começar tudo.

Dar o tiro de partida para a vingança.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Rodolphus Lestrange chegou à sua casa, naquela noite, sentia-se enfastiado.

Ele nunca percebera antes, mas Rabastan fazia falta. Era notável a ausência, a falta de sua voz apontando os fantasmas da sua vida, com sua teima em separar certo do errado, como se o mundo fosse todo preto e branco.

A falta de Rabastan era tanta que Rodolphus se irritava com Bellatrix: extremamente estranho, visto que ela era uma espécie de sua protegida — uma moça de olhos fulgurantes que ele conhecera num baile e que o encantara profundamente. Bella era uma das pessoas mais interessantes que Rodolphus conhecia; sua ambição profunda e perigosa a tornava mais próxima de um animal selvagem do que de uma dama — e Rodolphus nunca quis uma dama por esposa. De certa forma, ele encontrara a mulher perfeita em Bellatrix, e, por isso, gostava de fingir que realmente a amava.

Além disso, Bellatrix lhe dera a dádiva mais preciosa que alguém poderia receber.

Antares.

Rodolphus não sabia bem o porquê, mas, desde o primeiro momento, quando segurou o bebê recém-nascido, frágil como um sopro, e o observou abrir os olhinhos, ele o amou. Ele amou aquele garoto quase apaixonadamente, como só um pai é capaz de amar um filho — e como ele nunca imaginou ser capaz.

E, mesmo passado tanto tempo, o amor que ele pensou que iria fraquejar e arrefecer-se só ganhou sustento, fortalecido por lembranças e pelas risadas daquele garoto gracioso que corria pela casa, derrubando móveis e ouvindo as broncas de Bellatrix.

E era por isso que não hesitara em dizer a Rabastan para sumir por algum tempo quando Bellatrix lhe disse que ele era péssima influência para Antares.

Não podia deixar que Rabastan e suas idéias tirassem de Antares a inocência que se refletia em seus olhos.

Sentou-se em frente ao piano de sua casa.

Por mais que Rabastan fizesse mal a Antares, Rodolphus não conseguia deixar de pensar nele.

Rabastan gostava de ouvi-lo tocar. Era como se ele estivesse ali, sentado na sua poltrona favorita, pedindo-lhe para dedilhar o piano e tirar uma música qualquer. Ele não gostava de piano, mas gostava de ouvi-lo tocar.

Os dedos de Rodolphus dedilharam pelas teclas com quase volúpia.

Nota atrás de nota de uma melodia quase sedutora, cheia de graves e agudos, como o era seu irmão. Uma melodia suave, evasiva, e intensa em sua suavidade. Algo sem explicação. Rabastan não tinha explicação.

Tomado de furor artístico, Rodolphus pressionava as teclas com força, como se quisesse Rabastan ali.

Era a música deles.

Estava quase…

— Rodolphus?

A voz de Bellatrix cessou o movimento das mãos do marido. Lentamente, se libertando do transe que a música lhe provocara, voltou os olhos para os da esposa, e sentiu-se atravessado por aqueles olhos.

Detestava quando ela fazia isso, tentando enxergar o que se passava dentro dele.

— Não sabia que você já tinha chegado — ela disse, aproximando-se. — Que música era essa?

— Composição própria — Rodolphus foi lacônico.

Bellatrix sorriu, escorregando as mãos pelos seus ombros.

— Preciso falar com você.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre a comemoração do seu aniversário.

Rodolphus suspirou.

— Isso é realmente necessário?

— Sim, Rodie. Você sabe que eu também não faço questão, mas estão todos querendo saber como você vai reagir ao fato de Rabastan ter saído da Inglaterra.

Bellatrix não gostava de festas, e não se preocuparia com festas, se não tivesse que entreter Rodolphus para afastar seus pensamentos do irmão exilado.

— Começo a me arrepender de ter pedido a Rabastan que saísse do país. Sinto sua falta todo o tempo.

Se Rodolphus pudesse ver o rosto de sua mulher, teria percebido como suas feições se contraíram.

— Você sabe que era necessário. Antares estava começando a ficar impressionado com as coisas que seu irmão dizia. Mais um pouco, e estaria por aí a repetir bobagens.

Rodolphus mordeu o lábio à insinuação que Rabastan falava "bobagens".

— Mas, voltando ao assunto, creio que deveríamos comemorar.

— Já que _devemos _comemorar, não quero fazer nada vistoso. Poderia ser apenas um jantar. Convidar Narcissa, Lucius e Draco, o seu primo, Sirius, e também os Potter.

— Está certo disso, Rodie?

— Sim, estou. Será mais tranqüilo, e ainda assim todos verão que eu ainda posso comemorar meu aniversário.

Havia uma nota nítida de amargura em sua voz.

Bellatrix deslizou um dedo pelos cabelos castanhos de Rodolphus. Ela sabia como ele era e sabia que Rabastan era uma força grande demais em sua vida apara ser esquecida assim de repente. Levaria um bom tempo até que Rodolphus superasse o irmão. Um longo tempo.

Pela milésima vez, amaldiçoou o dia em que Rabastan Lestrange resolveu se meter no seu caminho.

— Faremos como você quiser — disse. — Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, James, Lily e Harry Potter. Só?

— E Sirius, mas aí é por sua conta.

— Sirius…

Ela lembrou dos olhos prateados do amante e do brilho dentro deles. Ela não podia suportar aquele brilho.

A última pessoa que havia feito os olhos dele brilharem daquele jeito havia sido morta com três tiros.

— Certo. Sirius também.

Rodolphus sorriu e voltou a dedilhar o piano. Dessa vez, era uma sinfonia de Beethoven.

Bellatrix ouvia as notas e pensava em extinguir o brilho dos olhos de Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.: E aí, família Potter e o tudo-de-bom Rodolphus Lestrange. E agora que Remus chegou? O que vai acontecer?**

**Agradecimentos a **_Leen, _**pelo comentário! **_(Huahuahua, um dia você vai aprender que B² é luuuuuz.)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leu? Gostou? Review, please! Não dói nada!**


	4. Quero rirme de tudo que eu sonhava!

**N.A.: O capítulo mais comprido, agora!**

**Ganhei o Bronze com essa fic no IV Chall Triângulo Amoroso. Detalhe: tinha três fics concorrendo. T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: Quero rir-me de tudo que eu sonhava!**

As batidas na porta da casa de James Potter foram ritmadas e cuidadosas.

Remus se instalara ali na noite anterior. Lily e James o receberam de braços abertos, oferecendo-lhe o quarto de hóspedes, o informe de tudo o que havia acontecido nos anos que passara longe de Londres, além de enchê-lo de perguntas sobre o desaparecimento de sete anos atrás. Remus distraiu James com uma história sobre como tinha sido assaltado e levado para Liverpool; não queria colocá-lo na vingança que planejava.

O poeta foi o primeiro a ouvir as batidas na porta. James, que, distraído, observava seu filho desenhar sentado numa poltrona próxima à lareira apagada, não notou; foi preciso que Remus lhe chamasse a atenção para que mandasse o criado atender à porta.

Ele voltou anunciando:

— A Sra. Lestrange e seu filho.

James arregalou os olhos para Remus — era bem ciente do caso dele com a mais velha das irmãs Black —, e este sentiu, ao contrário do que julgava, uma calma extraordinária invadir-lhe o corpo. Relaxado, observou quando, sem esperar a ordem, Bellatrix adentrou a casa dos Potter.

— Bom dia, James, eu…

Os olhos dela correram de James para Remus.

Foi um instante quase infinito. Olhos negros como ônix e calculistas como os de um animal prestes a atacar encararam dois túneis ambarinos onde antes tinha repousado o brilho de um amor puro e ingênuo — o amor de um poeta. Ela reconheceu no mesmo instante o fantasma que assombrava seus sonhos havia sete anos, e sua garganta afogou um grito.

Não estivesse Remus ali, na frente de James e Harry Potter, ela julgaria estar diante de um morto.

— Lupin?… — a voz que saiu não foi mais que um sussurro.

— Harry!

Rompendo a tensão no ambiente com um grito alegre, um garotinho correu de trás de Bellatrix para o outro sentado na poltrona, mas escorregou no tapete e caiu no chão.

Harry, de olhos verdes como os de Lily e cabelos bagunçados como os de James, riu e pulou da poltrona, ajudando o outro a levantar com um:

— Oi, Antares!

Os olhos de Remus fixaram-se no garoto no mesmo instante.

Rabastan não mentira. Ele era o próprio retrato de Sirius: nos cabelos negros e lustrosos; na pele clara, quase branca; no riso despreocupado que agitava seu rosto e no modo quase imperceptível como seu nariz se franzia num sorriso. Mas o que mais o impressionou o garoto foram os olhos.

Não eram cinza, como ele esperava, ou negros, como os da mãe; as janelas da alma do pequeno Antares eram de uma tonalidade mel. Dourados, faiscantes, como se, na hora de esculpir aquele pequeno ídolo, o artesão tivesse usado de puro ouro ao fazê-los; olhos iluminados por relâmpagos de doçura e inocência.

Olhos como haviam sido os seus.

— Antares, não se comporte como um animal.

Remus voltou a olhar para Bellatrix, a autora da frase.

Num instante, ela recuperara a frieza e o autocontrole de uma Black. Havia em sua alma um poço de dúvidas e receios, e de ódio. Um milhão de perguntas atravessavam sua mente, velozes como balas. Mas ela não demonstrava.

Ela era uma Black, e Blacks não demonstravam fraqueza.

— Desculpe, mãe — disse Antares, cheio de arrependimento infantil.

A palavra soou estranha aos ouvidos de Remus.

Como alguém poderia chamar aquela estátua de gelo de "mãe"?

— Comporte-se — disse Bellatrix duramente. — Você é um Lestrange, e não um cão doméstico para se atirar ao chão desse jeito.

Ela sabia destruir só com palavras.

— Tenho certeza que foi só um acidente — disse James, se levantando do sofá. — São apenas crianças. Harry, leve Antares para o seu quarto e lhe mostre aquele modelo de cavalo que ganhou de Sirius.

Com toda sua solicitude infantil, Harry segurou Antares pela mão e lhe indicou o caminho das escadas. Alegremente, os dois correram até os degraus, e, em segundos, estavam fora de vista.

— É um prazer revê-la, Bellatrix — disse James com seu sorriso mais maroto. — Continua "Bella", como sempre.

Um sorriso torcido surgiu no rosto da mulher.

— Não creio que nosso nível de intimidade permita trocadilhos, James, mas também é um prazer revê-lo. Onde está Lily?

— Foi visitar uma amiga que está para ter filhos.

— Entendo.

— Creio que se lembre de Remus Lupin, não? — Os olhos ágeis de James corriam de um para o outro.

Ela o encarou. Remus quase riu. Como não lembrar do amante que lhe dedicara sonetos e amores, tanto como vivia? Como não lembrar daquele que visitara sua alcova e a tratou como nenhum outro, como uma deusa do amor?

— Claro — Bellatrix foi fria. — Pensei que tinha morrido.

— Sou forte, acho — disse Remus docilmente.

— Credo, Bellatrix, quem a ouve falar assim pensa que você mandou matá-lo!

O gracejo impensado de James fez os olhos negros de Bellatrix se arregalarem e os ambarinos de Remus se estreitarem. Por um momento, foi como se a faísca de um desafio percorresse os dois corpos — um choque elétrico passando de um olhar a outro.

Bellatrix olhou para Remus e entendeu.

Ele queria vingança.

— Então, Bella, o que a traz à minha humilde morada?

— Nada de especial — disse a dama, recobrando-se. — Vim apenas convidá-lo para o jantar que haverá em minha casa daqui a uma semana, no aniversário de Rodolphus.

— Oh, claro! Havia me esquecido que seu marido faz aniversário por essa época. Quem vai estar presente?

— Você e sua família estão convidados. Minha irmã, Cissy, e sua família… e Sirius. Só.

— Só? O que é que aconteceu, as contas dos Lestrange andam mal?

Bellatrix quase riu.

— Rodolphus ainda está abalado com a partida de Rabastan para Paris.

— Ah, sim. Entendo. Bem, Bellatrix, pode contar com a presença dos Potter no jantar.

— Encantada — ela disse com indiferença.

Virou-se para a escada e gritou:

— ANTARES! VAMOS!

— Mas já? — espantou-se James. — Fique para tomarmos um chá.

— Não posso, tenho que ir à casa de Narcissa. ANTARES! VOU DEIXÁ-LO PARA TRÁS!

Passos apressados fizeram o teto estremecer acima deles, e, de repente, Antares e Harry desciam a escada como malucos, apostando corrida.

Tão logo o filho parou a seus pés, ofegante, Bellatrix disse entre dentes:

— Antares, sabe que eu _odeio _demoras.

— Me desculpe, mãe — disse o pequeno, seriamente.

Bellatrix torceu os lábios.

— Pensarei no assunto. Vamos embora, ainda temos que passar na casa de Narcissa.

Antares suspirou, e apertou a mão de Harry em despedida. Acenou com a cabeça para James e Remus, e seguiu a mãe.

— Tenham um bom dia, cavalheiros.

— Um bom dia, Bellatrix — sorriu James com displicência.

Mas, quando ela se virou para a saída, ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa:

— Espere!

— Sim? — ela se voltou quase forçada, olhando inflexivelmente para o outro.

— Esqueci de perguntar… Remus está convidado para o jantar?

Remus olhou surpreso para James, e Bellatrix o fitou com quase ódio.

Não havia como se esquivar.

Até que ponto a volta de Remus poderia afetá-la?

— Sim, Lupin está convidado.

Remus sorriu. Bellatrix também.

E eram sorrisos idênticos.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Mansão Black nem de longe tinha o mesmo garbo de antigamente.

Desde a morte de Walburga Black, levada por uma pneumonia anormal antes de poder ver o nascimento dos sobrinhos-netos, a casa estava nas mãos de Sirius. Este pouco ou nada se importava com ela e com os cuidados a tomar — estava sempre envolvido demais com os seus próprios problemas.

O resultado era uma casa abandonada ao léu, com a sujeira tomando conta das paredes e camadas grossas de pó cobrindo móveis como tapetes. Kreacher, o velho mordomo, já não mais limpava, perdido nos resmungos da velhice e no respeito à falecida senhora.

De modo que a mansão, lentamente, perdia o ar elegante e senhorial que tanto a caracterizara em seu auge, para se transformar em construção em ruínas.

E foi na frente dessa mansão que Bellatrix Lestrange e seu filho desceram da carruagem.

— Não íamos visitar tia Cissy, mamãe? — perguntou Antares, olhando para a casa.

— Primeiro tenho que falar com Sirius — a voz dela era dura, e o menino não ousou questioná-la novamente.

Com sua imponência natural, Bellatrix avançou pelo portão com o filho em seu encalço, subindo os degraus da entrada da casa com segurança. Bateu à porta.

Uma voz rouca se ouviu de dentro:

— Kreacher, seu imprestável! Atenda a porta!

Um instante de silêncio, seguido de resmungos e passos, e, logo, Sirius mesmo abria a porta, cheio de contrariedade:

— Esse Kreacher, mais inútil a cada dia… Bella, Antares!

Sem sequer olhar direito para a amante, Sirius ergueu o menino no ar, fazendo-o gritar de riso.

— Estava morrendo de saudades! — riu o homem também, colocando o garoto sentado em seus ombros.

— Eu também estava com saudades! — exclamou o menino, afundando os dedos de criança nos cabelos do outro.

Bellatrix, a expressão pétrea, fitou aquela demonstração de amor paterno sem qualquer comoção.

— Então — disse —, posso entrar ou preferem ficar fazendo palhaçadas aqui na frente?

— Sua mãe está de mau-humor hoje, Antares — gracejou Sirius para o menino que tinha na garupa.

— É — concordou Antares, ficando sério, porém, ao confrontar os olhos gélidos de Bellatrix.

— Tenho um assunto importante a tratar com você, Sirius — ela disse.

A voz era pausada. Fria. Cortante. Estranhamente controlada.

Havia algo realmente errado.

— Certo. Entre.

Sirius os guiou pelo _hall_, levando-os a uma sala poeirenta onde a única coisa que parecia inteira era o sofá onde ele depositou Antares.

— Sente-se, Bellatrix — Sirius disse apenas, sem fazer um único comentário a respeito do péssimo estado da casa que ambos tinham compartilhado por anos.

— Preciso lhe falar em particular — A mulher lançou um olhar ao filho como se ele fosse uma partícula de mofo desprezível.

Com carinho, Sirius afagou a cabeça do menino.

— KREACHER! MORDOMO SURDO!

Um barulho de algo se arrastando surgiu em algum lugar da casa, e, de repente, a figura assustadora do mordomo Kreacher surgiu pela porta da cozinha.

Os anos que trouxeram mais vigor e elegância à figura de Sirius não foram tão benevolentes com seu mordomo Kreacher. A pele sobrava pelo rosto, formando rugas, e tufos de pêlos brancos saíam pelas orelhas. Estava mais velho do que nunca e não parava de resmungar.

— Ah, minha senhora… Como lamentaria, a minha senhora… Senhoritas Narcissa e Bellatrix longe, a casa abandonada e esse filho indigno… Ah, como lamentaria a minha senhora…

— Kreacher, venha aqui — disse Sirius.

Sua voz perdera toda a indolência, e era firme como se fosse seu próprio pai a falar.

— Leve Antares até a cozinha, e sirva-lhe um chá. Claro, se você ainda souber como fazer chá.

— Kreacher sempre soube como fazer chá — queixou-se o mordomo, a voz lenta e lamentosa.

— Se sabe, faça. — Se voltou a Antares, e, como que atingido por uma súbita mudança, sua voz recuperou toda a ternura: — Antares, por favor, acompanhe Kreacher.

— Certo! — disse o menino, seguindo o mordomo com toda sua petulância infantil.

Bellatrix esperou até não poder mais ouvir os passos dos dois.

— Temos sérios problemas.

— Para trazê-la aqui, devem ser realmente sérios — comentou Sirius, mordaz. — O que foi? Rabastan voltou a Londres?

A mulher fez uma careta, incomodada pela lembrança do cunhado que o amante fazia questão de lhe atirar à cara.

— Pior.

— Pior que Rabastan? A coisa está feia, então! Eu diria que é um fantasma, se eu não soubesse que você jamais cometeria o deslize de deixar alguém vivo o suficiente para pensar em voltar.

— E eu diria que cometi um deslize. Um deslize imperdoável.

— O que houve, afinal de contas?

— Ele voltou.

Não foram precisos maiores esclarecimentos. Dentro dos olhos cinzas de Sirius, um velho brilho obsessivo despertou novamente; um riso jovial — coisa que há muito não tinha lugar naqueles lábios vermelhos — rompeu a seriedade de seu semblante e um gosto amargo de ironia tomou sua boca.

— Quando?

— Não sei. Rodolphus vai organizar um jantar para seu aniversário, e sugeriu que convidássemos os potter. Mal entrei, deparei-me com aquela figura vinda diretamente do inferno.

— Ele te tratou bem?

— Como se tivesse acabado de me conhecer. Está mudado.

— Mudado?

— Sim. Como se houvesse morrido e ressuscitado. Seus olhos parecem feitos de pedra. E parece constantemente irônico. Como você.

Sirius suspirou. Sabia que, um dia, chegaria a hora de pagar por aquele crime. Aquela omissão.

— Qual é o objetivo dele?

— O que você acha? Vingança. Pude ver claramente em seus olhos.

— Pode ter sido só a vaidade de provar-se vivo depois de tudo.

— Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que está dizendo idiotices, Sirius. Ele não é mais o poeta romântico e fácil de enganar de antigamente. É um inimigo em potencial.

— "Inimigo em potencial" — Sirius riu. — O que vai fazer com ele, então? Fazer com que o Rodolphus o mande para a França? Ou mandar matá-lo de novo? Parece que não deu muito certo da primeira vez, não é?

Bellatrix lançou-lhe um olhar de secar planta.

— Por ora, Sirius, não há o que fazer. Teremos que esperar.

— Esperar? O quê? Esperar que ele invada sua casa de noite e atire em sua cabeça?

— Esperar seu primeiro passo. Há certas coisas que não mudam, e Lupin não deixou de ser inteligente e cauteloso. Certamente pensará antes de dar um passo.

— Se eu não estivesse vendo, não acreditaria que Bellatrix Lestrange contenta-se em esperar.

— Você acha que estou feliz? Só estou sendo precavida. Mandei matá-lo no passado e ele voltou, então, preciso revisar minha estratégia.

Sirius se esticou no sofá.

— Lupin vai ao jantarzinho do seu marido?

— Vai. Seu amado Potter fez o favor de convidá-lo na frente do próprio. Não tive como negar.

— É bem a cara do James. Eu estou convidado também?

— Claro que está, tolo.

— Ótimo. Quero dar uma boa olhada nele.

Os olhos de Sirius resplandeceram. Bellatrix estremeceu.

Sem pensar muito, ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e puxou-o para um beijo voraz, que ele, mesmo surpreso, correspondeu com fervor.

A língua de Sirius, agilmente esperta, adentrou os lábios de Bellatrix, explorando cada recanto daquela boca tão conhecida, mas que sempre possuía um encanto diferente, novo. Ela era imprevisível e ele amava isso nela.

— O que foi esse acesso repentino? — perguntou, após se afastarem para respirar.

— Diga que me ama mais que a ele.

— Hã?

— _Diga que me ama mais que a ele!_

A voz era quase súplice.

Sirius encostou Bellatrix junto ao peito, acariciando seus longos cabelos negros.

— Eu te amo, Bellatrix.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rodolphus vestiu seu melhor terno.

Era certo que os Malfoy apareceriam logo, assim como os Potter. Os supostamente amigos que vinham comemorar seu aniversário. Ele deveria estar feliz.

Na verdade, era estranho que, naquele instante, só conseguisse pensar em Rabastan e em como queria que ele estivesse ali.

Por que sentia tanta falta da sua presença?

— Rodolphus, está pronto?

A voz de Bellatrix era tensa como uma corda de violino esticada.

Ela estava usando um belíssimo vestido de veludo vinho, e a armação de sua saia erguia uma verdadeira obra de arte dos tecidos. Estava bela, incomparavelmente bela, os cabelos negros emoldurando o rosto moreno de olhos faiscantes. Incapaz de sustentar seu olhar, Rodolphus desviou seus olhos.

Bellatrix era ofuscante demais.

— Estou pronto, Bella.

— Certo — ela disse. — Cissy e Lucius estão a caminho, pela hora. James e Lily Potter também, e… eles vão trazer outro rapaz, um hóspede.

— Quem? — surpreendeu-se Rodolphus. — Não sabia que os Potter estavam hospedando alguém.

— O nome dele é Remus Lupin. Você não o conhece, mas é um amigo de James, que desapareceu há sete anos e voltou de repente. Sirius gostava dele — acrescentou levianamente.

— Bem… não há problema. A não ser que seja uma daquelas companhias de bordel de James Potter.

— Não é.

Foi uma resposta curta e seca, e Rodolphus decidiu aceitá-la sem questionar.

Foram para a sala, onde já se encontrava Sirius. Ele segurava Antares no sofá e fazia cócegas nele. O menino gritava bastante, rindo, como o primo. Bellatrix franziu o cenho, mas Rodolphus riu abertamente.

— Ora, meu caro Sirius, você se dá tão bem com meu filho, que eu poderia julgar que você e Bella foram amantes antes do nosso casamento!

A idéia pareceu engraçadíssima ao autor, mas nem Sirius nem Bellatrix gostaram muito, trocando um leve olhar apreensivo.

Nesse instante, salvando Sirius de uma resposta ao gracejo, a campinha tocou com seu tilintar fúnebre.

— Ora, chegaram! — comentou o anfitrião, com algo que mal podia ser definido como um sorriso.

Os Malfoy eram uma das famílias mais respeitadas da sociedade inglesa. Dizia-se, por aí, que eram tão perfeitos que pareciam _de mentira. _E talvez fossem mesmo. Lucius tinha um porte majestoso, indubitável, imponente por si só. Narcissa, uma beleza tão assustadora que doía olhar. E Draco, o filho deles, era bonito como só as crianças podem ser.

Tanta perfeição provavelmente explicava os lábios contraídos de Bellatrix e o olhar soturno de Sirius.

Estavam trocando os cumprimentos — medidos, calculados, todos exaustivamente ensaiados — quando a campainha tocou novamente, e dessa vez Sirius teve que conter um arrepio.

James Potter estava trajando um terno negro muito elegante, que quase ofuscava o brilho da esposa, Lily. Esta, porém, usava um lindo vestido verde-esmeralda, que cintilava com sua passagem e harmonizava-se completamente com o par de olhos verdes que possuía. Harry vinha logo atrás, em seu passo hesitante, usando terno também e olhando a toda hora para o rapaz que segurava sua mão.

Era evidente que as roupas que Remus usava eram emprestadas de James. Porém, seu olhar tinha uma tal melancolia, e era tão seguro o modo como andava e segurava a mão do menino, que ele transmitia um ar de respeito inevitável.

— Olá a todos — disse James cordial. — Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Bella… e, claro, o aniversariante. Parabéns, Rodolphus.

— Obrigado — agradeceu Rodolphus sem nem mesmo olhar para James.

Estava concentrado demais em fitar Remus com firmeza, sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade de olhar. Os olhos de Rodolphus se detiveram nos precocemente grisalhos cabelos castanhos e nas linhas suaves que delineavam as orbes castanhas — e foi nessas orbes, opacas e fundas como túneis sem fim, que eles se fixaram.

— Remus Lupin — apresentou James, seguindo o olhar do outro. — Meu amigo poeta.

— Ah, é poeta? — questionou Narcissa sem real interesse.

— Poeta sem inspiração, infelizmente — disse Remus em tom conciliador. — Feliz aniversário, Sr. Lestrange. Desde minha antiga época de Londres que tenho querido conhecê-lo. Que bom que isso se torna possível agora.

Mas olhava para Bellatrix enquanto o dizia.

— Agradeço a cortesia — disse Rodolphus, sério. — Presumo que já conheça minha esposa, Bellatrix…

— Encantado em revê-la — Remus soltou delicadamente a mão de Harry e tomou a mão de Bellatrix entre as suas, beijando-a suavemente.

Ela sentiu como se os lábios dele deixassem um rastro de fogo.

— Estes são meus cunhados, Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy — continuou Rodolphus, sem notar o fascínio que o convidado provocava em sua mulher. — E, aqui, o primo de Bella, Sirius.

Os olhos castanhos correram para a figura no sofá.

Sirius o encarava com um misto de ressentimento e interesse. Era visível que seu olhar o analisava, passando por todos os pontos de seu corpo, intimidando, e, secretamente, tão secretamente que nem ele mesmo ousava admitir, _mexendo _com alguma coisa em seu íntimo. Como se, de alguma maneira, os anos tivessem retrocedido. Como se ele ainda fosse aquele menino ingênuo que um dia se perdera no cinza daqueles olhos.

Mas aquele tempo _havia passado._

E ele não precisava repetir isso para si mesmo.

— Remus — Sirius se levantou, estendendo a mão.

— _Black —_ sublinhou o rapaz, deixando bem clara a sua intenção.

Como se tivesse vergonha daquele nome, o outro desviou os olhos. Remus sentiu um frio prazer lhe invadindo as entranhas.

— O jantar já está pronto, Bella? — perguntou Rodolphus, que parecia não ter notado nada.

— Está — respondeu Bellatrix, lacônica, interessada em observar a interação entre os dois rapazes.

— Então, acho que já podemos servi-lo.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Os Lestrange, antigamente, haviam sido uma família sólida e respeitável.

Desde o primeiro Lestrange vindo da França para a Inglaterra, a família se estabelecera em bases sólidas de comércio e serviços, formando quase um clã. A tendência de casar-se entre primos, além da propensão para os negócios e a avareza inata, tinham contribuído para a formação de uma das maiores fortunas de toda a Inglaterra.

Porém, a pouca mistura de genes e a tradição de casar-se entre parentes, nunca realmente superada, acabou enfraquecendo o sistema dos Lestrange, que acabaram se tornando suscetíveis a todo tipo de doença. Isto e o hábito de beber — introduzido na família por Darius Lestrange — resultou na morte prematura de muitas gerações.

Assim, morrendo cada vez mais cedo, a família foi se extinguindo, e os herdeiros foram se tornando cada vez mais escassos. Agora, em toda a Inglaterra, restavam apenas duas pessoas que poderiam gabar-se de ter o nome Lestrange atrás do nome de batismo: Rodolphus e Rabastan.

O resultado era que Rodolphus, o mais velho dos irmãos, tinha reunido uma fortuna e tanto em mãos, algo evidente em toda a sua mansão.

Sentado na ponta da mesa de jantar, Rodolphus parecia mesmo o chefe de uma casa senhorial. Lucius, quase tão imponente quanto, sentara-se ao seu lado, e Bellatrix do outro lado. Do lado de Lucius, James, Lily, Narcissa e o pequeno Draco — que fazia caretas para os outros meninos — estavam alinhados, enquanto que, ao lado de Bellatrix, estavam Sirius, Remus, Harry e Antares.

Bellatrix fingia não sentir a mão de Sirius, que se esgueirava por baixo da toalha de mesa para tocar sua perna — despertando sensações complexas e excitantes.

Sirius gostava particularmente de provocar a prima em público, no que parecia uma manifestação inconsciente de um desejo de ser descoberto. Era apaixonado pelo risco, pela adrenalina circulando nas veias. Pela vaidade de manter o relacionamento em segredo.

Uma criada começou a servir o jantar.

Eram pratos dos mais finos — a boa culinária francesa, desde sempre apreciada pelos Lestrange —, regado a vinho tinto e excelentes iguarias.

Era belo de ser o requinte com que todos, até mesmo as crianças, se serviam. Antares, pacientemente, ensinava Harry a segurar a faca, enquanto Draco se exibia para os dois, cortando a comida com distinção natural.

O jantar foi todo pontuado com conversas amenas sobre política, negócios e o movimento dos navios. Lucius discursava com intensidade sobre como a escravidão nos países sul-americanos prejudicava o mercado consumidor da Inglaterra, enquanto James fazia uma preleção sobre as inovações dos americanos e a república. Lily e Narcissa conversavam animadamente sobre filhos, e Rodolphus parecia estar numa realidade alheia, onde Rabastan ria de suas ironias e dizia frases ácidas.

Bellatrix, Sirius e Remus ainda não haviam trocado uma palavra.

Era como se o equilíbrio entre os três fosse apenas um suave e frágil fio, que poderia ser rompido ao menor toque. Se encaravam sem se olhar, se vigiavam sem falar, esperavam sem demonstrar.

E, no fim, Lily foi quem rompeu o fio.

Ela acabara de contar a Narcissa sobre como Harry e Antares tinham jogado chá numa senhora da sociedade que não parava de apertar suas bochechas. Olhou então para as duas crianças, que riam conversando, e refletiu em voz alta:

— São idênticos a James e Sirius!

_Crack._

A taça na mão de Bellatrix se estilhaçou.

Rodolphus, que até então estivera imerso em devaneios, se sobressaltou, vendo a mão da esposa ensangüentada:

— Bella!

— Tudo bem, foi só um acidente — disse a mulher, o rosto contraído, a mão pingando vinho e sangue. — Foram só alguns cortes…

— _Alguns cortes? _— repetiu Sirius, incrédulo. — Bella, sua mão está vertendo tanto sangue que poderia encher uma taça!

Bellatrix lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

— Não foi nada, já disse.

— Eu aconselharia a lavar a mão, ao menos.

A última frase foi de Remus.

Ela não pôde deixar de olhá-lo.

— Certo. Vou lavá-la.

Levantou-se da mesa com uma suavidade impetuosa, ganhando o corredor.

Apenas alguns segundos depois, Remus voltou-se para Rodolphus:

— Creio que preciso ir ao toalete. Pode me indicar o caminho?

— Primeira porta à direita no corredor em frente.

Remus agradeceu, e saiu da mesa também.

Sirius ficou olhando sua figura se afastar.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bellatrix sentiu o sereno da noite resvalar contra suas faces, provocando um prazer estranho. Então, pensou há quanto tempo não permitia-se esse tipo de experiência.

Caminhou pelos jardins da mansão, solitária, os pés afundando na grama e o frio do outono esfriando seus ossos. Até ouvi-lo chegar.

— Você não é nada discreto, sabia? — ela disse.

— Não era minha intenção ser discreto — respondeu Remus.

Como se o ignorasse, Bellatrix continuou a andar, sentindo-o segui-la em cada passo, até pararem diante de uma roseira. Então, ela se virou:

— Por que me seguiu?

— Preciso mesmo dizer?

— Quero ter certeza — ela disse, colhendo uma rosa distraidamente.

Ele ficou em silêncio e ela lhe ofereceu a rosa.

Os dedos suaves de poeta não eram mais os mesmos, calejados pelo trabalho e embrutecidos pela realidade. Mas ainda conservavam o poder de segurar delicadamente uma rosa.

— Queria poder olhar para uma rosa e sentir as mesmas coisas — ele murmurou, tocando as pétalas tenras. — Admirá-la do mesmo jeito.

— As pessoas mudam, Remus.

— Eu não queria ter mudado.

— Mas mudou. E, talvez, não seja tão ruim não poder mais admirar uma rosa. Será que você ainda poderia agüentar seus espinhos?

Remus riu amargo.

Pressionou com força o cabo da rosa. Sem sequer emitir um gemido, estendeu a mão para Bellatrix e ofereceu a flor, suja com o sangue das feridas.

— Estou sempre pronto para aceitar as conseqüências, Bella.

Foi instantâneo.

Ela se aproximou dele e beijou-o com lascívia, tocando seus lábios com a língua e buscando um contato almejado há muito tempo.

De uma janela da sala, dois olhos cinza estavam à espreita.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N.A.: Well, that's here!**

**Leu? Gostou? Review, please!**


	5. Roçou as flores aos trementes lábios

**N.A.: E segue capítulo quatro!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: Roçou as flores aos trementes lábios**

Um período de estranho enlevo romântico seguiu-se ao jantar.

Como nos tempos antigos, Remus saía cedo da casa dos Potter para encontrar-se com Bellatrix. Conversavam um pouco, na sala de estar, enquanto ela distraía Antares e garantia a sua ausência por algumas horas. Então, subiam ao quarto e consumavam o ato.

Mas algo havia mudado. Ao contrário dos tempos antigos, em que Remus era delicado e suave no seu investir, agora a relação tinha evoluído para algo quase selvagem. Ele a estocava com toda a fúria de anos contidos, observando-a gemer e delirar em amargo prazer.

Depois do sexo, eles se separavam em silêncio, observando o teto, as respirações afogueadas e a sensação de um gigantesco abismo.

Foi só naquele dia em que Remus decidiu romper a asfixia sem ruídos que tomava conta do quarto:

— Antares não é filho de Rodolphus.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu. Antares é filho de Sirius.

Bellatrix danou:

— Eu vivo dizendo que ele puxou a família Black, vocês não…

— Te conheço bem demais para acreditar em suas palavras.

Um suspiro.

— Quando casei com Rodie, estava grávida de dois meses. Rodie acha que ele nasceu prematuro.

— E Sirius? Sabe?

— Sirius pressiona. Quer que contemos antes que seja tarde. Não é capaz de entender…

— Não é capaz de entender sua vaidade.

— O quê?

— A vaidade, Bellatrix. A vaidade que lhe morde quando você vê Rodolphus ceder aos seus caprichos. A vaidade de ver Sirius preso aos seus encantos. O que te move é a vaidade, e apenas a vaidade.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio. Ele riu daquele silêncio e procurou o relógio de bolso que James lhe emprestara. Observando-o, disse calmamente:

— A hora está adiantada. É melhor partir.

Sem se alterarem nem trocarem palavra, Remus e Bellatrix se recompuseram, descendo a escada com tal naturalidade que se poderia pensar que eram irmãos, até onde essa palavra pudesse representar castidade.

Mas quem realmente conhecesse Bellatrix Lestrange certamente desconfiaria dos sorrisos velados e das expressões afoitas.

E se havia alguém que pudesse se gabar de conhecer Bellatrix, era o homem ao pé da escada.

— Sirius!

— Bella — ele cumprimentou friamente. — Lupin.

— Black, como vai? — Remus acenou com a cabeça, cortês.

— Bem — Sirius foi seco. — Bella, preciso falar com você a sós.

— Não se detenham por mim, eu já estava de saída — sorriu Remus cordial, tratando de caminhar até a saída. — Até mais ver.

Sirius esperou até que ouvisse o barulho da porta se fechando. Foi só depois que falou:

— E então? Para quem, até alguns dias atrás, estava desesperada na minha casa, está bem enturmada com ele, não?

— Ele voltou a me procurar na noite do jantar.

— Eu sei. Vi tudo. Me deixaram emocionado, sabe, sou muito sensível a coisas românticas.

— Não amole.

— Então, o que estão fazendo agora? Revivendo tempos antigos?

— Estou tentando conquistá-lo de novo. Se eu puder conquistá-lo, enredá-lo, ele não será a ameaça que tememos.

— Claro, claro. Como não pensei nisso antes? Bella, você não espera realmente que eu acredite nisso, espera? Porque é duvidar da minha capacidade mental!

— É a verdade!

Como mentir. Bella sabia mentir e Sirius sabia disso. Bella havia aprendido o segredo das mentiras: acredite nelas.

Bella acreditava no que dizia e isso a tornava perigosa.

— Oh, com certeza é verdade — A ironia de Sirius era quase palpável. — Repita isso o quanto quiser, até se convencer. Você e eu sabemos que isso não é verdade.

Ela desviou os olhos e ele suspirou.

— O que você queria falar comigo?

— Sobre ele mesmo. Sobre o jantar.

— Pensa que eu não sei me cuidar?

— Penso que ele tem mais determinação do que nós dois. E penso que, contrariando qualquer expectativa, nem eu nem você sabemos o que ele pretende. Ele é perigoso, Bella.

— Sirius, está agindo como uma criança. Remus Lupin é um amador perto de tudo o que eu já fiz.

Sirius ergueu os braços, irritado, com um ar de "eu lavo minhas mãos."

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, Sra. "Eu-Faço-Minhas-Próprias-Regras". Não diga que eu não lhe avisei, depois. E não esqueça: vou lembrar dos meus direitos!

— Que direitos?

Ele a encarou, malicioso:

— Se você pode se esfregar com ele, também posso me divertir.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

O rio Tâmisa era algo que particularmente fascinava Remus.

Desde seus primeiros dias de Londres, quando era um poeta deslumbrado pela vida em todas as suas manifestações, gostava de se sentar perto da margem do rio, no conforto de um banco amigo, e observar o movimento das águas, pensando no quão profundo era o mistério da criação.

Mesmo agora, que não havia mais curiosidade e faltava poesia, Remus ainda gostava de enxergar a beleza daquele movimento suave, e pensar no quanto deixara para trás.

Naquele dia, estava há quase vinte minutos perdido em agradável contemplação do rio.

Atingindo uma espécie de transcendência com seus pensamentos, Remus não percebeu a aproximação daquele rapaz quase sinistro.

Sem dizer palavra, Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Remus, no banco, e se pôs a observar a água com o mesmo desprendimento. Buscando, talvez, encontrar o que tanto o outro procurava naquela visão turva.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, até Sirius falar:

— Achei que te encontraria aqui.

— Eu deduzi sozinho — replicou Remus, que apenas alguns minutos atrás percebera a perturbadora presença do outro.

— Você sempre gostou de vir aqui — Sirius continuou, como se o outro não tivesse dito nada. — Eu lembro.

— Que bom que lembra de quem eu fui. Pena que não se importasse.

— Eu sempre me importei, Remus.

— _Lupin._

— Por quê? Sempre chamei você de Remus.

— Porque qualquer intimidade que nós tínhamos desapareceu na noite em que vi você e Bellatrix se amando. Me traindo.

Sirius suspirou.

— Eu sempre soube que você sabia. Sempre.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Terminou, Sirius. Só.

— Por que você voltou?

— Achei que devia isso a mim mesmo.

— Achou, ou foi só a vaidade de estar vivo?

— Um pouco dos dois, eu diria.

Remus sorriu. Sirius não.

— E o que vai fazer agora?

— Pretendo voltar à casa de James.

— Não, não foi isso. Quais são seus planos? O que quer fazer na Inglaterra?

— Ser feliz, talvez. Algum problema?

Sirius o olhou descrente.

— Tenho medo do que pode significar a sua felicidade. Quer que eu te leve até à casa de James? Minha charrete está logo ali, deixei o cocheiro me esperando.

— Não é preciso.

— Insisto.

— Eu…

— Ora, vamos, _Lupin. _Eu não mordo.

Remus olhou para ele com cara de "tenho lá minhas dúvidas", mas se levantou, disposto a acompanhar o outro.

Subiram na charrete parada um pouco amado, e Sirius gritou:

— Pode tocar!

Remus nada disse sobre o companheiro não ter especificado o destino.

A carruagem foi andando por ruas cada vez mais conhecidas, mas estas ruas não levavam à Mansão dos Potter. Pelo contrário, elas guiavam a charrete para as partes extremamente nobres da cidade.

— Grimmauld Place.

A voz saiu involuntariamente quando a antiga construção surgiu diante de seus olhos. Sirius o observou por alguns momentos, como se esperasse mais alguma palavra, mas Remus nada acrescentou.

Desceram da carruagem e entraram na casa, Sirius levando Remus, sem nem mesmo chamar Kreacher para atendê-lo.

Só pararam na sala, quando Sirius fez um gesto para que o outro se sentasse.

Remus não quis.

— Então, Sirius, por que me trouxe aqui?

Por um momento, pareciam ter rompido o limite do tempo e espaço e dos acontecimentos. Era como se Sirius ainda tivesse dezoito anos e Remus também; era como se ainda fossem dois jovens que mal tinham nascido para o mundo e que sequer tinham roçado nos profundos segredos da sociedade.

Eram simplesmente dois jovens e nada mais.

— Preciso de você.

— Hã?

— Preciso de você — Não era mais que um murmúrio. — Preciso daquilo que começou há sete anos e não terminou. Preciso do seu corpo, do seu calor, do seu sorriso. Preciso.

Arrebatadamente, sem pensar, Sirius avançou e enlaçou o corpo do outro, puxando-o junto ao seu, deixando com que os braços fortes o prendessem. Remus sequer tentou lutar; deixou os braços penderem molemente.

A boca de Sirius se aproximou da sua, tocando seus lábios com uma delicadeza que ele jamais esperara dele. O beijo foi gentil, no começo; apenas quando o outro julgou poder ir um pouco mais além foi que transpôs a divisão entre os lábios de Remus, e deixou com que sua língua explorasse aquele recanto secreto, deliciosamente, apaixonadamente.

Foi quando o ruído do salto de um sapato contra madeira os fez se separar.

Bellatrix estava parada ali, diante deles.

Sua boca estava estranhamente aberta, como se não soubesse direito o que falar. As mãos estavam contraídas como se ela tivesse ímpetos de estrangular um dos dois — ou, provavelmente, os dois — e, nos olhos, havia uma expressão de fúria tão terrível que Remus foi forçado a desviar os seus.

Quando o fez, sentiu as mãos quentes de Sirius na sua cintura, e só então percebeu o impacto do que estivera fazendo. Desvencilhou-se do outro como se ele fosse uma doença, sentindo o rosto queimar e a garganta arder. Quase cuspiu as palavras:

— Não há como terminar o que começou sete anos atrás, Sirius, porque o garoto de sete anos atrás _morreu. _Me deixe em paz!

Saiu disparado pelo corredor, quase atropelando a amante na passagem, e desapareceu pela porta da rua.

Sirius ficou olhando para Bellatrix, que continuava com aquela expressão de choque e ódio.

— Que foi? — ele perguntou, dando de ombros. — Eu avisei que também iria me divertir.

Mas não era só diversão, pensou Bellatrix de repente, ele falava sério…

Havia toda a seriedade do mundo em seus olhos, tranqüilos e serenos como ela jamais os vira; repletos daquele brilho já conhecido e tão temidos, quando ele olhava para Antares, e tomados por aquele sentimento enorme, gigantesco, tão forte que sufocava.

Repletos de amor.

Com uma raiva tão poderosa que quase suplantou aquele amor, Bellatrix gritou:

— _Eu_ _te odeio, Sirius! Te odeio!_

E foi sua vez de sair impulsivamente pela porta da rua.

Sirius suspirou:

— Mulheres…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

O quarto estava quase febril.

Era a primeira vez que Bellatrix recebia Remus de noite. Rodolphus se atrasara recebendo uma mercadoria, e ela chamara o outro.

Se amaram à luz bruxuleante das velas, os dorsos brilhando de suor, as faces coradas de desejos, os corpos se unindo na mais sublime manifestação do prazer.

Separaram-se, mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, ela aninhou-se nos braços dele, traçando círculos imaginários em seu peito.

— Remus…

— Você está com medo.

— Eu não tenho medo.

— Tem sim. Tem medo e é vaidosa. Tem medo de me perder, tem medo de perder Sirius. E tem mais medo ainda de que nos percamos juntos. Pensa que eu não vi a raiva no seu rosto naquela tarde?

Bellatrix sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

— Você faz os olhos de Sirius brilharem.

— Como?

— Os olhos de Sirius. Toda vez que ele olha pra você, os olhos dele brilham. Eu nunca consegui fazê-los brilhar desse jeito.

Remus não encontrou o que dizer.

Ela continuou:

— Eu não consigo agüentar. Eu não quero que os olhos dele brilhem desse jeito.

— Você não consegue fazê-los brilhar, então prefere que eles não brilhem, é isso?

— É.

A afirmativa foi simples e clara.

Remus suspirou.

— E o que você quer que eu faça?…

Era exatamente isso que Bellatrix queria ouvir.

Languidamente, ela sentou-se sobre o abdômen de Remus, mantendo as mãos próximas ao rosto quente.

— Mate-o.

Remus sorriu.

Puxou a boca de Bellatrix junto à sua e beijou-a vorazmente.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N.A.: E a história pega fogo!!**

**Gente, eu vou ficar deprê se ninguém mais postar reviews. Olha, nem custa nada. Só clicar naquele botãozinho roxo no canto da tela e escrever uma ou duas frases.**


	6. O delírio que te há de matar!

**N.A.: E aí vai último capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias a quem postou reviews, leu e acompanhou. Não vou poder responder agora (postando rapidinho porque vai ter que se mandar do PC), mas, agradecimentos a:**

_Flor de Cáctus _**(Ah, hehehe, que bom que está gostando da minha Bella!)**_, Faith.l _**(Hehehe, minha Bella é tudo, menos controlada, XD)**_, Aldebaran Black _**(Ranma/Ryoga? Deixa eu ver... Olha, se eu pensar num bom plot, quem sabe?)**_, Victoria Black-Lupin _**(Muito obrigada pelo apoio!) e **_Mione de Avalon _**(Nossa, amei sua review! É bom ver que houve quem percebesse a linguagem mais romântica que eu usei na fic toda...)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: O delírio que te há de matar!…**

Rabastan acordou subitamente, como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado um balde de água fria.

A costumeira sensação de pânico profundo infiltrou-se por suas veias, a sensação de acordar num lugar desconhecido, sem ninguém por perto. O medo quase absurdo de estar sozinho.

Respirou fundo até se acalmar e engoliu o pranto que despontava na garganta. Rodolphus não estava ali — Rodolphus não estava, como sempre estivera desde que Rabastan nascera —, mas ele podia esperar.

Batidas à porta.

— Sr. Lestrange! Sr. Lestrange, já está acordado? — perguntou um dos filhos da dona da pequena hospedaria na qual vivia há quase um mês.

— Estou sim, pode entrar — resmungou Rabastan, esfregando os olhos.

O rapazinho empurrou a porta com leveza, o cabelo ruivo bagunçado e comprido demais.

— O que aconteceu, eh… Percy?

— Bill — corrigiu o menino. — Percy é o que usa óculos.

— É que vocês são tantos…

— Perfeitamente compreensível, senhor — riu o garoto. — Chegou um telegrama para o senhor.

— Ah, obrigado — agradeceu Rabastan, tomando o pedaço de papel que ele estendia e abrindo-o.

Havia uma mensagem.

_Vai acontecer esta noite._

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirius não conseguia imaginar quem o estaria visitando àquela hora da manhã. Será que ignoravam que sua mente só começava a funcionar após o meio-dia? E, se a alta sociedade evitava Grimmauld Place, _quem diabos estava lá fora?_

Praguejando contra Kreacher, que nem para isso servia, foi abrir a porta.

Ficou surpreso ao encontrar um garotinho de olhos espertos olhando para ele.

— Que foi, garoto? Aqui não é orfanato, sabia?

— Você é o Sr. Black?

— É, sou eu. Por quê?

— Me mandaram entregar um recado pro senhor!

De repente, Sirius achou aquilo muito mais interessante.

— Recado? De quem?

Com um sorriso, o menino estendeu a mão. Sirius deu risada:

— Ah, não é de graça, então. Faz bem, eu também não o faria de graça. — Ainda rindo, Sirius tirou um _pence _**(1) **do bolso e o jogou para o garoto, que o apanhou no ar. — E agora, quem mandou o recado?

— Um rapaz mais ou menos da sua idade, castanho, com olhos castanhos também… — informou o pequeno mensageiro, estendendo um papel.

Contendo a ansiedade, Sirius leu o recado às pressas:

_Esteja na margem do Tâmisa, às nove da noite_

_Remus._

Abençoada caligrafia!

Remus não falara com ele desde o fatídico acontecimento, e Sirius estava realmente irritado, temendo que a aparição inesperada de Bellatrix tivesse atrapalhado tudo.

Mas, agora, a esperança voltava. Daria certo!

— Olha, garoto, um _pence _para dizer ao remetente que estarei lá, e outro i _pence /i _para não dizer a mais ninguém sobre essa mensagem ou sobre esse lugar. Especialmente se quem perguntar for uma mulher de cabelos negros, entendeu? — disse Sirius, jogando duas moedas para o garoto.

— Entendi! — disse o menino entusiasmando, principiando uma carreira e desaparecendo rua abaixo.

Vendo-se só, Sirius se deteve em aspirar o cheiro do papel, como se pudesse absorver a essência da pessoa que o escrevera.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

James não entendeu quando Remus se preparou para sair naquela noite.

— Ué, vai sair?

— Vou, James.

— Vai aonde? Se está pensando em ir a um bordel, aquele que a gente freqüentava fechou há dois anos. Abriu um novo na…

— Não, não vou a nenhum bordel. Eu só… quero arejar a cabeça.

— Ah.

James percebeu que Remus não ia fazer isso, apenas, mas sabia que Remus tinha os segredos dele, bem como tinha os seus, e não havia nada que se pudesse fazer a respeito.

— James…

— Que foi?

— Eu… queria te dizer umas coisas.

Notando que o assunto era sério, James convidou Remus a se sentar no sofá da sala. Lily parecia estar na cozinha, providenciando algo, ou talvez estivesse com Harry; o quer que estivesse fazendo, não estava na sala, e os dois amigos estavam sozinhos.

— James, eu queria te agradecer.

— Agradecer?

— Por tudo o que você fez, e tem feito, por mim. Você olhou para mim quando ninguém mais me notava. Você foi a primeira pessoa que me acolheu e uma das poucas que pude chamar de "amigo" nessa vida. Você começou tudo, mas… foi a melhor pessoa que eu podia esperar.

— Ora, obrigado, Remus — murmurou James, sem graça, se perguntando o que teria começado.

— Quem deve agradecer sou eu. James, eu não tenho muita coisa i _minha /i _, mas tudo o que é meu é seu. Pode fazer o que quiser com as minhas coisas. Tenho uns livros na minha mala… talvez Harry os queira.

— Mas, Remus, você…

Remus se levantou, cortando:

— Se despeça dele para mim, meu amigo. E diga para Lily que foi um prazer revê-la.

— Remus, aonde você vai? — perguntou James alarmado, se levantando também. — Você vai embora?

Remus, que já alcançara a porta, voltou-se e sorriu:

— Eu vou para um lugar onde ninguém poderá me alcançar.

Abriu a porta do _hall _e saiu para a noite.

James teve a forte sensação de que nunca mais o veria de novo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirius sentou-se. Era aquele mesmo banco onde, havia apenas alguns dias, ele procurara Remus, e o encontrara; o banco onde um de seus maiores desejos havia sido realizado. Ele quase podia sentir o gosto daquele beijo em sua boca.

Seus olhos fitaram as águas turvas do Tâmisa, e ele se pôs a pensar em como tudo, até aquelas águas, parecia ter um destino a cumprir.

Talvez seu destino fosse melhor, se não tivessem havido tantos erros no passado.

Erros com Bella. Erros com sua família. Erros com Antares. Erros com Remus.

Principalmente com Remus.

Desejou que houvesse um modo de apagar aqueles erros.

_Tlec._

Sentiu o cano frio da pistola engatilhada tocar sua nuca.

Suspirou.

— Foi Bella quem lhe mandou fazer isso, suponho.

— Foi — disse Remus. — Mas faria de qualquer jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Suponho que isto seja a punição pelos meus pecados.

— É.

Uma das mãos de Sirius correu despreocupadamente pelos cabelos longos e negros.

— Queria não ter feito aquilo com você. Não ter deixado. Se eu tivesse…

— É tarde para pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, Sirius.

Sirius podia sentir seu calor.

— Queria poder criar Antares. Queria te amar.

— Amor nenhum transforma cinzas em fogo.

Não podia chorar, não podia.

— Te amei, sabia? Quando éramos jovens. Te amei de verdade. Quis te ter, estar junto de você, poder olhar o Tâmisa ao seu lado. Envelhecer com você.

Os dedos de Remus acariciaram brevemente seus cabelos. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha.

— Vou atirar agora, Sirius. Faça seu último pedido.

— Quero… quero morrer olhando nos seus olhos.

Cerrou suas pálpebras. Sentiu quando Remus afastou a pistola e quando ficou de frente para ele. Sentiu o cano pousando em sua testa. Com um nó na garganta, abriu os olhos.

Era como se fossem dois túneis, iluminados por uma claridade âmbar, levando a tesouros secretos e sentimentos ocultos. Olhando para aqueles olhos, Sirius lembrou de quando brilhavam como ouro, iluminados por tal pureza e inocência que surpreendiam e tocavam as pessoas à sua volta. Que aqueceram um coração curtido como o dele.

Então, lembrou de como ajudara a extinguir aquele brilho.

Uma lágrima escorregou pela sua face.

— Queria não ter te matado.

Lágrimas surgiram também nos olhos de Remus.

O ruído seco de um disparo ecoou pelas ruas de Londres.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Bellatrix Lestrange esperava no seu quarto. Rodolphus chegaria em breve, mas ela não estava mais preocupada com aquilo; em algum lugar lá fora, naquele instante, Sirius estava morrendo, e por ordem dela.

Uma sensação completamente insana de poder estagnava seus membros.

_Toc, toc._

Alguém batera à porta lá embaixo. Pôde ouvir o criado atender, e, então, os passos nas escadas.

— Sra. Lestrange?

— Sim?

— O Sr. Lupin está aí fora e deseja falar com a senhora.

— Mande-o vir até aqui.

— Mas… senhora…

— O que foi?

— Eu não o deixaria entrar, senhora. O rosto dele e as mãos estão sujos de sangue. Dá medo.

— Mande-o subir mesmo assim.

O criado fez uma reverência respeitosa e saiu.

Em minutos, Remus apareceu no quarto.

Parecia um espectro vindo diretamente do inferno. Como o criado dissera, trazia as faces manchadas de respingos de sangue, vermelhas e quentes. Seus olhos haviam sido tomados por um lampejo pouco natural, e as mãos tinham adquirido uma coloração vermelho-escura desagradável. Quando se sentou, parecia febril; o suor traçava caminhos pelo seu pescoço.

Bellatrix, porém, já vira fantasmas demais para se assustar.

— Matou-o?

Ele olhou de soslaio para a amante.

— Suponho.

Uma risada frouxa escapou dos lábios dela. Remus suspirou. Flexionou os braços um pouco, se espreguiçando, e tornou a se levantar.

— Posso preparar um brinde?

— Claro.

Por um momento, ela pensou nos olhos de Sirius. i _Brilhantes /i . _Sirius era uma estrela fadada ao brilho, mas ela o transformara numa estrela caída. Uma estrela morta.

Uma estrela que apagara havia muito tempo, e que simplesmente não se dera conta disso.

Perguntou-se se ele teria implorado.

— Aqui — Remus entregou uma taça de vinho a Bellatrix, pegando outra para si. — A que vamos brindar?

— Às estrelas.

Ela ergueu a taça.

— Às estrelas.

— Certo. Às estrelas.

O suave tilintar do toque dos cristais ressoou pelo aposento.

O vinho tinto umedeceu os lábios de Bellatrix conforme ela o sorvia.

— Ele implorou?

— Hã?

— Quero saber se ele implorou. Pra viver.

— Não, ele só… pediu para me olhar nos olhos. Só isso.

Ela não conseguiu encará-lo. Bebeu mais um pouco e colocou o copo na mesa.

— O que fez com o corpo?

— Deixei-o lá.

Bellatrix olhou para Remus.

— Como assim, "deixou-o lá"?

— Deixei-o lá, oras.

— Você matou uma pessoa, largou o cadáver à vista de todos, veio para cá todo manchado de sangue e está aí tranqüilo tomando vinho?

Remus fez que sim.

— Oh, céus — Bellatrix afundou o rosto nas mãos. — O que é que você tem na cabeça?

— Não se preocupe, Bella — Remus era a própria imagem da serenidade. — Daqui a pouco, você não se lembrará disso.

Irritada, Bellatrix tomou mais um gole de vinho.

Mas logo percebeu que havia motivos bem mais sérios para se preocupar.

— Remus, o que você pôs nesse vinho?

— Veneno.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Tentou responder, mas o ar lhe escapou dos pulmões. Ofegou, sentindo dores horríveis no corpo todo, um mal-estar lhe convulsionando os membros e pondo-a próxima do pânico.

Remus sorriu. Rindo, mostrou um frasco escondido nas vestes.

— É, agora você vai acertar as contas.

— Seu… des… graçado…

— Eu? Ora, Bella, não guarde rancor.

Remus pareceu achar a idéia engraçada, rindo. Se debruçou, a fim de ficar mais perto dela.

— Sabe, sempre sonhei com esse dia.

— Re…mus…

— Quer saber por que morre, agora?

— Vingan…ça.

— Sim, claro, mas quer saber do que estou me vingando? Não foi da sua traição, nem da emboscada que você me armou. Não foi. Sabe por que te odeio, Bella? Vocês queimaram minha alma no fogo de uma noite. Vocês tiraram-na de mim e reduziram-na a cinzas. Fizeram-me experimentar o ápice dos sentidos, mas me privaram de todas as sensações posteriores. Nunca mais vi beleza, amor ou cores… Vocês já tinham me mostrado o mais belo, o mais ardente, o mais colorido. Vocês acabaram com minha inocência.

— Re…mus…

— Eu te matei porque vocês mataram minha inocência antes.

Ela ainda teve forças para encará-lo. Mas não havia ódio. Havia apenas aquele lampejo frenético que ele vira tantas vezes nos olhos dela, a impulsividade insana que a movia, e que resplandecia nos seus olhos agora que ela estava livre de tudo.

Como uma estrela cadente, Bellatrix se apagou.

Remus fechou seus olhos.

Com um suspiro, se virou para a porta. Foi só aí que percebeu a faixa de luz do corredor que entrava no aposento, e os dois grandes olhos dourados que espiavam através dela.

— Antares Black Lestrange.

Os olhos piscaram.

— Entre, vamos.

Duas mãozinhas infantis se meteram pelo vão da porta e empurraram-na.

A figurinha de Antares apareceu, hesitante.

— Senhor?

— Antares. Sabia que é feio espiar atrás das portas?

Envergonhado, ele fez que sim.

— Ouvi mamãe e o senhor conversando sobre alguma coisa, e quis saber o que estavam conversando… Desculpe, senhor.

Remus sorriu, e se ajoelhou até ficar na altura do menino.

— É bom saber que você se arrepende.

— Senhor… a mamãe está morta? Você a matou?

— É, Antares. Sua mãe morreu. Eu a matei.

Ele olhou para Remus com olhos chorosos.

— Por quê?

— Porque sua mãe precisava aprender que tudo o que se faz tem volta. Mas, Antares, não deixe que isso te entristeça. Ela está bem, agora. E iria querer que você seguisse sua vida.

— Mas…

— Antares, creio que seu pai já chegou. Estou ouvindo piano lá embaixo, e acho que é ele quem está tocando. Vá chamá-lo.

Antares fez que sim. O rosto cheio de confusão, virou-se para sair, mas, antes, Remus segurou-lhe os ombros:

— Antes de ir… Preciso lhe dizer algo.

— O quê?

— Antares, lembre-se… Jamais deixe que alguém tire essa inocência dos seus olhos. Jamais deixe de contemplar as belezas do mundo, e admirá-las. Jamais se deixe entediar com a vida. Por favor, lembre disso. Agora vá.

— Certo. Já volto, Sr. Lupin.

Afobado para cumprir o pedido, ele saiu porta afora. Remus pôde ouvir seus passos se afastarem no corredor. Suspirou.

Foi até à mesa onde repousava uma das mãos geladas de Bellatrix e a beijou. Depois, apanhou a taça de vinho que ela deixara. Bebeu o resto do conteúdo e brindou:

— Às estrelas.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Os dedos de Rodolphus deslizavam pelo piano.

Chegara havia pouco tempo, e algo no ar — não sabia se a presença de Rabastan ou o seu cheiro, que parecia impregnado por toda a casa —, lhe dera uma vontade inexorável de tocar.

Tocar como Rabastan.

E já havia alguns minutos que percebera que sua música tinha platéia, mas os olhos _dele _não poderiam impedi-lo de dedilhar as teclas e arrancar delas, com quase violência, aquelas notas que tanto lembravam. Era sua singela homenagem. E não havia nada que pudesse impedi-lo.

— Bela música, Rodie — a voz de Rabastan soou, satisfeita e leve.

— Obrigado — disse Rodolphus sem se virar. — Eu compus.

— É? Andou se divertindo enquanto estive fora, então. Inspirou-se em quê?

— Em você.

Rabastan sorriu. Rodolphus sentiu aquele sorriso, mesmo que não o estivesse vendo, e pôde sorrir também. Estava feliz.

Foi quando Antares entrou às pressas na sala:

— Pai! Pai! O Sr. Lupin pediu pra te chamar, ele disse que matou a mamãe e que você ia querer vê-la.

A música de Rodolphus se interrompeu bruscamente.

Ele se levantou de imediato, encarando Antares com espanto. Tentou avançar para a saída, porém, Rabastan o segurou.

— Me solte, Rabastan!

— Não vou te soltar. Não há nada que você possa fazer.

— Rabastan, Antares disse que tem um estranho no andar de cima e que ele matou Bella.

— Eu não sou surdo.

— E acha que eu não devo ir até lá?

— Sim, eu acho.

— Rabastan, é a mãe do meu filho!

Rabastan revirou os olhos.

— Rodolphus, ela está morta. Há nove chances em dez de Remus Lupin ter acabado de suicidar. E, em algum lugar lá fora, alguém deve estar encontrando o corpo de Sirius Black, o amante da sua mulher.

Os olhos dos irmãos se confrontaram.

— Foi… foi você? Que planejou isso?

— O que aconteceu hoje foi o fim de um ódio tão antigo quanto profundo, e o fato que o provocou não tem nada a ver conosco. Estão mortos. Deixemos que os mortos enterrem os mortos.

Com um suspiro, Rodolphus se encostou à parede mais próxima.

— Então, o que devemos fazer?

— Vem comigo.

Outra troca de olhares.

— Como?

— Há um navio a vapor partindo em duas horas do porto de Liverpool para a França. Nesse navio, há três cabines reservadas, em meu nome.

— Para nós? E Antares?

— Com Antares, somos três. — Rabastan sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos do sobrinho, que os observava silencioso. — Aceita?

Rodolphus encarou Rabastan.

Rabastan era a pessoa mais suave que ele conhecia, mas, em sua suavidade, sabia ser uma presença arrebatadora. Tão certo em algumas coisas, mas tão errado, ao mesmo tempo. Tão insolitamente dúbio. Como uma música, uma música que, ao mesmo tempo, é composta de notas graves e agudas, curtas e longas; mas que, mesmo assim, é cheia de harmonia e espírito.

E Bellatrix não estava mais ali para impedi-lo de tocar aquela música.

Rodolphus riu. Pegou Antares no colo e o colocou na sua garupa; sorriu para o irmão e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Havia leveza no passo dos irmãos quando atravessaram a sala e o _hall, _e, quando Rabastan abriu a porta, Rodolphus sentiu como se ele estivesse lhe oferecendo o mundo.

— Abaixe a cabeça, Antares! — disse para o filho, atravessando o limite entre realidade e sonho.

Seu irmão lhe seguiu, trancando a Mansão Lestrange. Encarou aquela porta escalavrada como se encara o fim de um pesadelo. Olhou para Rodolphus e sorriu, feliz.

Saíram pelas ruas de Londres até a estação ferroviária.

Pensando, finalmente, que a vida deles não seria mais apenas vaidade.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) **Moeda inglesa.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**N.A.: So, that's here! Finished, finally! **

**E um dia, ainda vou entrar pra galeria da fama do fandom de HP como autora mais insana, XD**

**Gostou? Reviews, please!**


End file.
